Ment To Be
by SOAFanGurl
Summary: Meant To Be Are the ones who go through everything that is meant To tear them apart and come out even stronger Than they were before. An AU.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Belfast, Northern Ireland 2015

As I finish putting on my makeup, I hear a knock at my bedroom door. "Come in, sis! I'm just about done." I shout out." She pokes her head in and says. "You better hurry, you know how your dad and my mum, hate it when we are late." I simply roll my eyes and look at my step sister, through my vanity mirror. "Yea, yea. I'll be done in a minute. Meet you out by the car." As my step sister is fixing to close the door. I begin to ask. "Hey, Trinity. Do you think my dad will be willing to let me, tag along with Kerrianne? To visit her da, in Charming." Trinity sighs before she begins to speak." I think he'll let you go, but I also think that he will be sad. After all, you two just found each other. About 4 years ago." I turn away from my step sister, and look at myself in the mirror, and start to think back, to the day that I found out about my biological dad.

Indian Hills, Nevada. 2011

It had been a long night, at Dreamers (The strip club where I had worked, over the past 6 years.) Quinn, was waiting for me by the front door of the shitty place. As always ready to take me home, to my apartment. "Ready to get out of here? "Poison."" He mocked me. He always hated my stage name, but that's what everyone here called me. Even the rest of the sons of anarchy Indian Hills charter. "Take me to the clubhouse. Will ya?" I look at him as he shifts his weight from side to side. "Haven't you already been drinking, and if I'm not mistaking. Been snorting up, that crap you do!" I instantly begin to shout. "That doesn't concern you! Now take me to the fucken clubhouse! I want to party, with the rest of the guys!" Quinn puts his hands on my shoulders. "Bella! You are like my little sister, that I never had. Of course it concerns me! I've looked out for you, ever since you came here! With no where to go, and just a garbage bag with a few of your clothes in it!" I try to get away from him. But his grip only tighten. "Look, Bella. I'm not going to argue with you. I'm tired of always, trying to get you to understand me. You're 23, a grown woman now. I'm just letting you know now. That once I think you've had enough of partying yourself out. I'm throwing you over my shoulder and taking you home. Understood?" I look up at him and put a arm around his waist. "Don't you always." I smile at him. "You've been a good big brother, to me. At times you were a little too, overly protective. That's why I'm still a virgin! Will I ever get to know what sex is like?" We laugh, as we walk over to his motorcycle. Quinn hands me a helmet. "Not as long as I'm around. Those pricks won't stand a chance."

Once at the clubhouse, I go to the bar, and order a shot of whiskey. By the time I order, what happened to be my 13th shot. I feel someone, spin me around and tossing me over their shoulder. " Put me down! You big neanderthal!" I kick and punch away. "You've had way to much to drink tonight. Time for you to go home." We immediately make it to my one bedroom apartment. I quickly push the door open, and go into a fit of rage. "You're always ruining, my night! Why can't you just let me be! I can handle myself!" Quinn runs his hands down his face. "Bella." "It's, Poison!" I clarify to him. As I see the anger in his eyes. I immediately regret it. Quinn runs up to Bella, backing her up to the wall, and slams his hands on either side of her. "No! Now listen to me, Bella Aislinn Crowe-McGee! This "Poison" girl, you make yourself out to be isn't you! Poison, is just someone you created to push everyone away from you! Like a shield, to hide your feelings, and the true you! Bella, you are capable of so much more. I know you. I see right through you. You are just this lost spirit, trying to find herself. I'm sorry for everything that you been through, in the past. But that doesn't mean that you have to go through this life, being someone you're not. I suggest you get yourself cleaned up and find yourself. Before this "Poison" swallows you whole." Quinn takes one last look at her and walks out of her apartment. As soon as he closes my door behind him. I throw the nearest thing next to me.

For the next few minutes I trash my apartment. Feeling so angry at his words, but not because they were hurtful. But because they were the truth, I was lost. I'd been lost for a long time. I some how down the road lost myself. As I threw, and broke stuff. I come across a familiar little box, that I have long forgotten about. It was my mother's jewlry box. One that she gave me just a few short days, before lukiemia claimed her life. I sit on the floor and take it in my hands. I try opening it, but I take notice that I need a key. Key that I lost some time ago. So, I get up grab a hammer, and take a seat in front of my coffee table. I Crack open my mother's jewelery box, and out falls, a silver necklace. On that necklace is a silver charm of a crow. I instantly remember my mom wearing it around her neck. Never do I recall, her taking it off. Didn't even realize she wasn't buried with it. Without thinking it twice, I put the necklace on. Instantly making me feel like my mother is standing right in my living room. With that, I look down at the jewlry box, and notice paper poking through. I pull the envelope out, and notice my name on the front it. It's my mother's handwriting. I quickly tear it open, and immediately begin to read out loud.

June 10,2000

To my dearest child, Bella, if you are reading this letter, then that only means that I am no longer by your side. Well at least not physically, but in spirit I'll always be with you, wherever you may go. There's so much to say, yet so little time.

Remember when you were, just a little 5 year old fire cracker, and you asked me for your father? I said, literally shouted out, to never ask me that again. I'm truly sorry, hazel eyes. Just know that I wasn't mad at you, just know that I could never speak of him, without breaking down. I loved... still am very much in love with your father! Believe me when I say, that I'm SORRY for never speaking of him to you, and I'm SORRY for keeping you from him. It's just that I was afraid for you, I didn't want you to know his world. His world so full of chaos! No! I wanted something more for my unborn child. Hell, I wanted more for myself. I wanted to be a professional dancer, I wanted for the world to know me for my talent! But it wasn't ment to be.

I followed your father, to Belfast where the motorcycle club, that he was so devoted to, established a new charter. Where he would be president. The name of that motorcycle club is SAMBEL. SAMBEL, is part of the Sons Of Anarchy motorcycle club. The mother charter is in Charming, California. That's where one day, your grandparents decided that we would move to in 1979. I then met your father in 1980, I was only 20 years young, and your father was 41. His name... Keith McGee. I met him at the SAMCRO, clubhouse. Where some girl friends of mine decided we should hang out one night. From that night on your dad and I, instantly connected. Some say are relationship was unhealthy for one another, and it was. We were always arguing, more so me then him. But that didn't matter to us, we always ended up back together. I deeply believe that what's ment to be always find a way. And what's not well, it falls apart.

My precious, I encourage you to go to Belfast and find your father. Go and meet the only man that could ever own, my heart. I know he will accept you with open arms. Let him know that, I'm sorry for ever keeping you a secret, and for being so weak in his world. Also let him know that there wasn't a day that went by, where I didn't think of him. My sweet, rebel child. I'm sorry that I couldn't go on, that I let this illness over power me. Sorry for not taking the time to explain to you, why I spend so many days in out of hospitals. I just couldn't find the right words to say. I feel so weak, so much pain. But nothing hurts me more, then to look into those beautiful hazel eyes of yours. So full of life and so very cheerful, and know that I soon will no longer look into them. I hate myself for not fighting to make it to see you on your wedding day, or for one day to see your babies.

I LOVE YOU WITH ALL THAT I HAVE, BELLA AISLINN CROWE-MCGEE! DON'T EVER DOUBT THAT! BE GOOD, BECOME A WOMAN WITH SUCH GRACE FULNESS. LOVE WITH ALL YOUR HEART, AND SOUL. I KNOW YOU HAVE THE COURAGE, AND STRENGTH TO BE A PART OF YOUR DAD'S WORLD. YOU ALWAYS FAILED TO SHOW ANY KIND OF FEAR, AND I ADMIRED YOU FOR THAT.

Take this necklace and always take me with you.

Love Always, Your Mommy

Linda Crowe

"Hello, earth to Bella!" Trinity waves a hand in front of Bella's face. Bella slowly comes out of her train of thought. "Jesus christ, what time is it?" "Oh, I don't know. Time for us to get going! We are late!" Trinity exclaims. With that said the girls run out to their car, and head to their parents house.

They pull into the driveway, and Maureen opens the front door. "You two girls are late! Everyone had been waiting!" "Sorry, mum. it..." Bella cuts off, Trinity. "It's all my fault, Maureen. Don't be mad at, Trinity." Maureen smiles at the girls as they walk in. "Everyone is in the family room."

As they walk into the family room, Bella walks up to her father. "Hey dad." She hugs him. "What kept you, so long?" McGee asks his daughter."Oh, you know girl stuff." She smiles, and takes notice of everyone else. "Hi, Kerrianne!" Bella quickly hugs her best friend. "Are you ready to hear some, lectures and rules?" Kerrianne asks, Bella. Who simply does a fist pump in the air. "Oh, yea! I've been looking forward to it!" The girls laugh. "Oh, good morning Mrs. Larkin." Bella looks at Fiona. The two never really quite seemed to get along. "Morning, Aislinn." Fiona, always called Bella by her middle name. Which Bella hated it. She turns away from the woman, and spots, Padraic Telford standing off to one corner of the room. Kerrianne's cousin and Bella's best guy friend. "Padraic! What are you doing here?" She runs up to him. "Well, I'm here to share with you an idea that I came up with." Padraic, looks at Bella with a mischievous look. "You came up with an idea? I don't believe it. Not good ol' Padraic." Bella smirks at him. "Funny, but unlike you. My idea won't be getting us into any trouble. I think it will actually help you and Kerrianne out." He simply smiles at his friend. "Sounds boring." Bella says with a giggle. Padraic then nudges her, on her rib.

"Ok, so are we going to talk about this, or what?" McGee blurts out. "Yes, dad. Kerrianne wants to go to charming to visit her, da. And well. I'm going with her." Bella getting right to the point. "What a way of laying it down easy, Bella." Trinity says from where she is sitting. McGee staring at his daughter, slowly gets up from his seat. "Don't be to harsh on her, Keith. Remember she is a full grown adult." Maureen says. "Going? You are going? Just like that. Didn't even think about asking me, before making up your mind." McGee says behind his teeth. Bella gulps before speaking. "Dad. I'm letting you know right now. I knew you would get like this. I just think, it'll be good for, Kerrianne to have someone she truly knows by her side." McGee booms out. "Oh, really. Are you sure it's about Kerrianne, and not about you. About how strange it is for you to be so close to your ex boyfriend, Geezer!" Bella's eyes go wide. "Dad. I...I'm sorry for not listening to you. To stay away from the club members, but it happened. We dated for a few months, and it's all over now! What's wrong from getting away for just a little while." McGee's anger seems to fade away. "Bella, I just found you. I want you close to me, it's all." Bella, takes a hold, of one of her dad's hands. "I know dad, but there is some history of you and mom, in Charming. I just want to see the place that the two of you met. I want to walk on the same ground she did. Know the people she got to meet. I'll won't be gone, too long. I promise." Her father sighs "Ok, ok you may go to charming. Under one condition." He puts a finger up. "What's that dad?" "Stay away from the SAMCRO men!" McGee says firmly. Bella puts her hands on her hips. "What kind of a woman do you take me for? I only been with one, biker freak, and I don't intend to be with another. Well at least not any time soon." Bella and her father laugh.

Kerrianne then stands, and begins to jump up and down. "We are going to Charming!" "Watch out, da!" Bella adds. They begin to laugh. "Oh, wait." Bella says. "Padraic, what was your idea?"

*** **Auther's Note*****

 **Hi. I'm so totally new at this whole writing thing. So please bare with me. I love SOA, and this story has been stuck in my head, for weeks now. So, yea I just decided, I would write it. Let me know what you think. All opinions, ideas, and any information, would be greatly appreciated. Like I said I'm new at this, so take it easy on me. LoL. If you see any mistakes, please let me know. I'm really trying to become better at this. Thankyou.**

 **P.S This is an AU! Doesn't follow any of the SOA story line.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Charming, CA. Present Day

As Kerrianne and I pull into Teller-Morrow, with all of SAMBEL following close behind. I turn to look at Kerrianne, who looks more then thrilled to see her, da. "I'm gonna kill Padraic! Did you see all the stares we got as, we arrived to Charming. Unbelievable."

Kerrianne laughs as she shakes her head, and unbuckels her seat belt. "I think I see my da, over at the picnic table. I'm going to go say, hi. Coming?"

Bella looks at her friend. Who already is out of the car, looking in. "Nah. You go on and bond with your, da. I'm going to wait for my dad to introduce me, too everyone."

As McGee greets with a few of the SAMCRO men. Bella stands near her dad, waiting to be introduced. "Meet the guys sweety. Bella this is, Jax the president of SAMCRO, Bobby, and last but not least Tig."

"Hey, darling!" The the men speak in union.

Bella turns to Tig, who seems to be eyeing her a little too hard. "Like the hair. Has some type of curly Sue shit going on."

Everyone erupts in laughter. Tig slowly loses his smile and takes a step closer. But not before Bobby puts his arm out. Stopping him "Calm down curly Sue. It was just a little joke. I say we go into the clubhouse, and introduce our new friend to the rest of the family."

As Bella meets and greets everyone. SAMCRO along with SAMBEL, turn into one wild party. Bella plays some pool, with a few of the guys. Juice, Quinn and Ratboy. "I still can't believe you're here, Quinn. Never have I imagined running into you here. I've missed you my big neanderthal brother."

Quinn smiles at Bella, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "I'm glad you're here little sis. Like I mentioned to you earlier. I was transferred here about 2 years ago. I guess everything happens for a reason. In this case that reason is you. I missed you."

"Awww, I missed you too. Now I can enjoy this little vacation, just that much more. Knowing that you'll be here to protect and defend me. from any trouble I may get into." Bella laughs. She then notices, Jax strutting over to them with a bottle of Jack. "Looks like it's going to be a long night." Bella points in Jax direction. Alerting Quinn.

"Jax, I don't think that's such a great idea. Knowing this girl here she'll out drink most of the guys here." Quinn pats Jax on his back.

Jax turns and nudges Bella on her shoulder "I guess I'll find that out for myself tonight, darling. Just trying to welcome you to the family. The right way."

Bella smiles at him "Well what are we waiting for. Pour some mother fucking SHOTS!"

Quinn shakes his head, as Juice and Ratboy join them. After they take a third shot back to back. Bella quickly observes the clubhouse "This anyone know where Kerrianne is? Last time I saw her was this afternoon. When we got here."

"I just got off the phone with Chibs, before coming here. He said that, he and Kerrianne were riding around town. Just spending some time together. Before joining the party. But they should be pulling up by now." Jax confirms to Bella, and hands her yet another shot of whiskey.

Just as Bella downs her whiskey. The doors to the clubhouse open. Bella runs to her best friend, in full excitment. "Come with me, you so need to take a few shots with me!"

Kerrianne turns to Chibs. Who is slowly eyeing, Bella from head to toe "Da, this is my best friend, Bella. Bella meet my Da. Filip Telford, or Chibs as everyone else call him."

Bella and Chibs, never taking their eyes off each other. Shake hands.

BELLA'S P.O.V As I take his hand in mine. I instantly feel, what feels like to me. Electricity jolting through my veins. Never before have I felt or has someone ever made me feel this way. But what could this be? Nothing! I think to myself. It's absolutely noyhing. It has to be nothing. For this is my best friend's dad. Get it together, Bella. I keep thinking to myself. I quickly snap out of my daze. As I feel someone tugging at my shirt.

Bella turns her attention to the person behind her "Come on let's get back to our game of pool." Quinn begins to pull Bella by her arm.

Bella looks over her shoulder back to where Chibs is standing. " It was nice meeting you !"

"The pleasure was all mine love! And please call me Chibs!" He shouts out and takes a drink of his beer.

Bella takes notice of his accent. Causing her to blush and put a smile on her face. She then turns to Kerrianne. Who is now seated on one of the bar stools next to the pool table "Love your Da's accent!"

Kerrianne smiles at her friend "Yea, well when he's yelling at you for doing something. He doesn't approve of. You wouldn't like it so much anymore. Now wheres my shot?"

Once the party starts to die down. The only ones left are, Jax, Chibs, Bella, Quinn McGee and Padraic. Who at this time are all shit faced and slurring and laughing. During one of Bella's laughing fits. She falls out of her chair, ass hitting the ground. Everyone looks down at her and begin to laugh. McGee tries to help his daughter up but falls almost on top her. Causing everyone to laugh uncontrollably. Then as if on cue Padraic and Quinn quickly go to give Bella a helping hand. But bump heads in the process.

"Will someone just help me up already." Bella manages to say while trying to control her laughter.

"C'mon love." Chibs reaches out to her with both hands.

Bella places each one of her hands in his and pulls herself up. While doing so Chibs pulls her up a little too quick for the intoxicated Bella. Causing her to crash into his chest. He quickly wraps his arms around her, steadying her balance. Bella gazing into his dark mysterious eyes. Feels her flesh getting hot "Sorry Mr... Chibs. Chibs, sorry. I'm a clumsy drunk."

"There's nothing to be sorry about, love. I should be the one apologizing for not taking easy on you." He whispers to her. Their faces just inches from each other.

"Hey Bella I think it's time for you to go to bed." Quinn blurts out and slightly pulls her from Chibs "Plus your dad seems to have fallen asleep on the floor. Where he landed earlier."

Unwilling Bella pulls away from Chibs. Never breaking eye contact "Goodnight Chibs."

"Night, love" Chibs winks at Bella.

After Quinn helps Bella get settled in bed. He walks towards the dorm room door. Before closing the door, he stops to look at Bella. "Careful, Bella. Don't go getting into something, that you'll soon regret."

Before Bella could speak. He turns on his heel and shuts the door behind him. Leaving her to go deep into her thoughts. She soon begins to think of one particular Scott's man. Who has her feeling some type of way.

"What is wrong with me? Bella, you need to cool down! This can't become anything more then just a little crush. Yea, that's it! It's just a stupid little crush. I'll be over it, in no time." She tries to convince herself. "But what if it's not. What would my father say? Most importantly what would Kerrianne say? Or Fiona? Quinn? Padraic? No, no no no Bella. This can't be anything. Let it go. There are way to many people involved here." She sighs and holds on to her mother's necklace "Mommy please don't let this be anything more, than just a crush. To many people will come out hurt. Including me and Chibs." She kisses the charm and slowly falls into an uneasy sleep.

 *****Auther's Note*****  
 **Hope you all are enjoying this story. As much as I'm enjoying writing it. Just so you know Bella is 27. Kerrianne is 21 and Padraic is 25. In vas you all were wondering.**

 **P.S**

 **Thanks for thefollows. That justmakes me want tokeep going with this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I slowly open my eyes and immediately feel like if my head is going to explode. I also take notice of Kerrianne shaking me vigorously.

"Wakeup sleepy head. Breakfast time! Your favorite meal of the day. Come on, Bella. Gemma made... well everything you could think of, for a breakfast buffet. Plus all of SAMBEL is just about ready to head back to Belfast. You don't wanna miss that." Kerrianne pulls off the blankets from Bella.

Bella lets out a slow grunt "My head. I need some aspirin, pronto."She gets out of bed and heads into the bathroom. And turns the shower on.

"I'll go grab you some aspirin, and a cup of strong black coffee. Be right back." Kerrianne rushes to get the stuff.

"And my suitcase! Please!" Bella shouts out from the shower. A few minutes later, Bella steps out of the shower and quickly wraps herself in a towel. "Come on, Kerrianne. Where are you?" Suddenly there's a knock at the door "Come in!"

"Hey love, Kerri asked me to bring you, your stuff. I guess Gemma, had her take care of other things. " Padraic hands her, the small bottle of aspirin, and her coffee.

"Thanks Padraic. You can put my suitcase on the bed." Bella takes some aspirin and takes of sip of her coffee.

"Hey Bella. I've been wanting to talk to you."

"Oh yea? What about?" Bella asks Padraic while looking through her suitcase.

He begins to rub the back of his neck "I don't know how to say this. But... Bella, I'm in love with you. I have been, since the moment I first laid my eyes on you. And now..."

"Padraic please don't." She cuts him off "Don't do this. We have always had such a wonderful friendship. Don't ruin that now. I see you like a little brother. I could never..."

They soon are interrupted. By the sound of someone clearing their throat. "Aye, love your Da is asking for you. Padraic why don't you go help the guys." Chibs orders his nephew.

Looking heart broken, Padraic walks out of the room.

"How much of our conversation did you get to hear?" Bella asks while walking into the bathroom.

"Just enough to keep you from breaking that boy's heart any further."

"I'm sorry but Padraic is just a good friend. I could never see him as anything else. And I like being honest. Just makes things alot easier." Bella walks out the restroom. Wearing dark skinny ripped jeans and a black long sleeved, lace crop top. With a black bra underneath. She sits on the edge of the bed and pulls her black leather boots on. Sticking a butterfly blade into one of them. "Plus Padraic. Isn't the kind of man that could handle me."

Chibs raises an eyebrow "Nothing wrong with that. But not always. And just what kind of man, are you looking for?"

Bella's cheeks start to feel hot "Ummm, I... I'm not sure yet. Still trying to figure that one out." Bella walks up to the dresser with her makeup bag.

Chibs walks up behind her looking at her through the mirror. He puts his hands on her shoulders. Causing them both to feel, some type of way. Bella stares into his eyes. As they both stand in front of the mirror.

"You two do know, that Gemma hates when people keep her waiting. Right?" Chucky blurts out. As he leans on the door frame.

Chibs quickly takes a step back "I'll see you out there." He lets Bella know, and walks out of the room.

Bella turns to Chucky "I'll be right there."

Bella walks into the clubhouse kitchen. Where they had set up a long enough table, to sit everyone there. She takes a seat between her dad, and Kerrianne.

"Well I'll be damn. Finally everyone is here." Exclaims Gemma. While staring down Bella.

"Well my fucken goodness. How could I ever make it up to you? Queen B." Bella snaps back sarcastically.

Everyone quiets down.

Gemma raises an eyebrow at the young girl, and smirks. "Bitch. Sounds to me like we're are going to get along just great. " She turns to look at McGee "Looks like, Linda did something right."

McGee puts a hand on Bella's shoulder, and winks at her. Bella smiles at her dad, and starts to dig into her plate.

"Shit. I'm so full." Bella says while taking a seat on the picnic table. Outside in front of the clubhouse.

Kerrianne and Juice join Bella. Juice sparks up a joint and offers it to the girls. Bella quickly snatches it "I'll take that. Kerrianne isn't allowed to smoke."

"Says who?" Kerrianne crosses her arms in front of her chest and pouts.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe your crazy mum!" Bella chuckles, as she exhales a cloud of smoke.

"Well she's not here. And what she don't know can't hurt her."

"Oh really, should I go ask your Da? Hey Chibs!" Bella begins to shout.

"No! Please don't!" Kerrianne waves her hands in surrender.

Juice and Bella go into a fit of giggles. "Jesus christ, Kerrianne. You are old enough to drink for crying out loud. Shouldn't you stop worrying about what your patents think. It's not like they are gonna be putting you in time out. Facing the damn corner. " Bella hops off the picnic table.

Kerrianne shakes her head. "You don't know my parents like I do. Anything to avoid pissing them off."

"Lies!" Bella points a finger in Kerrianne's face "I know you better then your parents. That being said I know all you dirty little secrets. " Bella says with a smirk.

Kerrianne blushes "Quiet, Bella."

Juice looks at the girls with a curious look. "So Kerrianne what do you have planned for tonight?" Juice asks shyly.

Kerrianne once again feels her cheeks go warm. And pushes her hair behind her ears.

Bella notices both of their actions "I think I hear my dad calling me." Bella walks into the clubhouse and walks up to her dad. "All ready to hit the road dad? "

McGee embraces his daughter in a hug. "I think so, baby." He runs a hand through her light brown wavy hair. "It's going to be strange not having you by my side. I just found you, and now I'm leaving you with, SAMCRO."

"Dad, I'll be fine. I promise. I'll call you every day. Ten times a day. No, twenty no forty times a day." She laughs.

"With one phone call a night. I'll be happy. Love you sweet child of mine." McGee kisses her forehead.

"Love you to dad." Bella kisses her father's cheek.

Padraic walks into the clubhouse announcing to the SAMBEL president. That they are all set to go. Bella and McGee walk out to the parking lot. Where everyone has gathered to watch SAMBEL take off. As all the motorcycles come to live, Bella waves to her father as they take off. She then notices that Padraic doesn't even look back. She shakes her head, and lets out a sigh "He'll get over it. I know he will." She thinks to herself.

"Bella, I'm going to need your help tonight." Kerrianne runs up to her.

Bella looks up and smiles brightly "You make it sound, like we can get into all kinds of trouble. What am I good for?"

Kerrianne laughs and playfully slaps Bella's arm "Juice invited me to dinner and a movie. I need you to go to my Da's house and stay there. I had already told him that you and I were gonna hang out. And call it a Netflix night."

"Your Da's house?"

"Yes. Didn't I tell you that my Da, is letting us stay there. While we are visiting."

"No, I think you left that part out. I don't know Kerrianne. What if..."

"Oh, is rebel Bella, backing out. Of a risky task. What has this world come to?"

"Excuse me? I am not backing down. You're on I'll keep on the look out for you. Prick."

"Bella! No you just didn't call me a prick!" The girls laugh and walk towards the clubhouse. Chibs walks out and runs into the girls. "Kerrianne. At what time are you heading to the house?" He asks his daughter, but keeps his eyes on Bella.

"Now! Now. I was just coming to tell you. Just gonna be us girls tonight. Nothing fancy." Kerrianne nudges Bella with her elbow.

"Umm, yea just the two of us girls. Eating popcorn watching Saw movies. While having a good ol' girl talk." Bella nervously speaks.

Kerrianne and Chibs look at her with confused looks. Kerrianne laughs nervously "Girl quit playing we are watching The Notebook. Remember?"

Bella looks at Kerrianne "The Notebook!? What... Oooooh, The Notebook. Riiight. That's exactly what we are watching." Bella rolls her eyes.

"Well you girls have fun. I'll be going on a club run in just a few minutes. See you in the morning." Chibs hugs Kerrianne and winks at Bella.

"Later Da."

"Safe trip Chibs." Bella salutes Chibs as he walks away.

Kerrianne laughs at her friend.

All alone in Chibs house. Bella lays on the couch eating popcorn, and watching Saw movies. All the lights in the house are off and Bella is only wearing a grey muscle shirt. Just long enough to cove her bare ass. And her hair up in a messy bun. She suddenly hears someone unlocking the front door. And she jumps up from the couch and grabs a kitchen knife. She has next to her. The door opens and the foyer lights come on.

Bella's eyes go wide as she observes the person in front of her. "Chibs."

 *****Auther's Note*****

 **Next chapter we will finally get to see Chibs P.O.V of Bella. And find out what she looks like in his eyes.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"We ran into some trouble. I just came to check on you girls." Chibs alerts Bella.

"Are you hurt? Jesus christ you're covered in blood." Bella puts the knife down.

"Not my blood." Chibs walks into the kitchen, and takes a seat at the breakfast table. Rubbing his temples, he looks around "Where's Kerrianne?"

"Sleeping! She's uh, sleeping in your bedroom. Something about not sleeping to well last night. Or something. Beer?" Kerrianne walks into the kitchen.

"Aye."

Chibs P.O.V As I see her walking about in the kitchen. I catch myself staring at her legs. The tattoos of red roses and skulls that wrap around her left thigh. I focus my eyes on her ass. "What is wrong with me?" I ask myself. "Never had I imagined, such a beautiful creature. So perfect in every way. The way her curves sit in all the right places. Her sun kissed skin so flawless. Her lips so plumbed. Her hazel eyes so hypnotizing. Her wavy light brown her, perfectly resting on her slender shoulders. So well toned. She definitely takes care of herself." I try to shake my thoughts away. Fighting myself from getting up and ripping that shirt off of her. Making her mine right here on this table. "Easy boy. You need to stop this. She's your daughter's friend. Best friend. She will never forgive you for fucking her best friend."

"Chibs!" Bella snaps her fingers in front of him. Handing him his beer.

Chibs takes the beer as he gets up. "Shower. I need a shower." He starts to walk towards his bedroom.

Bella runs in front him. Preventing him from walking any further. "You can use the restroom in the spare room. You wouldn't want to wake up Kerrianne. Would you? Plus she don't handle the sight of blood to well."

"What about some clean clothes."

"I'll get it for you. Yes. I'll walk in and out of there quickly." Bella turns him around and pushes him into the spare room. "I'll leave the clean clothes here on the bed. You go have you a nice shower." Bella runs out of the room.

"Can't even fucken shower in my own bathroom." Chibs talks to himself.

Bella runs into Chibs bedroom. Grabs her phone and starts punching in numbers. She paces back and forth until someone answers. "KERRIANNE! Whatever you do. Don't come back now! Your Da is here!"

"My Da?! What is he doing there?"

"Something about running into some trouble with the club. And just checking in on us. What do I do? I told him you were sleeping in his bedroom!"

"I'll stay with Juice until he leaves. Once he's gone, text me."

"Fine. Gotta go."

Bella quickly gathers some of Chibs clothes and takes it to the spare room. While in there she throws on some black ripped skinny jeans, and a black crop top. She then hears the shower turn off, and quickly exits the room.

A few minutes later, Chibs walks out the room and spots Bella seating at the dinner table. Drinking a beer. He walks up to her. "Want to go for a ride?"

Bella looks up at him. "Sure."

As they walk out the house Bella pulls out her phone and texts, Kerrianne.

Txt to Kerrianne...  
'Bella' 10:51 p.m [Cost is clear. I came to have a drink at the bar. Don't wait up.]

Chibs pulls up to a wooded area just outside of charming. He turns off the bike and Bella hops off "Where are we?"

"You'll see, love." He takes Bella by the hand and walks through the woods "Not scared are ya?"

"Who me? Never." Bella brushes her hair out of her face.

"Good." Chibs says as he continues to walk up a large hill.

They walk for what seems to be another 3 minutes and finally stop. Bella looks at the sight in front of her, and is immediately breath taken. All she sees is most of all of Charming's lights. Lights that seem to be dancing. "It's beautiful. I take it, you come here often."

"Only when I want to need to clear my mind." He takes a seat on the ground. Stretching his legs out in front of him. He pats the ground next to him. Gesturing for Bella to have a seat.

She sits next to him. With her legs underneath her. "Well thanks for sharing it with me."

They sit in peaceful silence. Looking at the scenary in front of them. Chibs turns to look at Bella. "Where did you get that necklace?"

Bella looks down at her necklace, that once belonged to her mother. She then holds onto the crow charm and turns to look at Chibs. "It was my mom's. It's the only thing I have left of her." Her eyes begin to feel with unshed tears.

"Sorry. Didn't mean..."

She cuts him off. "It's ok. I love thinking of my mom." She smiles as she thinks of her. "Would you like to know the story behind this necklace.?"

"Only if you are willing to share it with me."

"Growing up, I always thought that the crow had something to do with my mom's last name. Crowe. But when I found my dad, he told me different. He said that after dating my mom for four years. He told her to get a crow tattoo. You know the whole SAMCRO old lady thing. He told me thatmy mom nearly had a heart attack. That she hated tattoos. So instead my dad took her to a jewlry store in Charming and got her this charm and necklace. You know they dated for 7 years? Such a long time."

"Aye, 7 years. Is a long time. Mind me asking, how she passed?"

"Lukiemia. She fought it for a little over a year. Before it finally claimed her life."

Chibs takes, Bella's hand in his "How old were you?"

"Twelve."

"I take it, family took you in?"

"Nope. My grandparents and my mom was all I had. And my grandparents had passed just the year before." Bella wiped a tear that dared to escape her eyes.

"So who took care of you?"

"Foster home. But that's one topic I wish not to speak of. Ever." Bella looks at Chibs with hurt in her eyes.

"Fair enough."

Bella lays back on the grass. Staring up at the night sky. Chibs lays next to her, propped up on his elbow. He looks down at her, admiring they way the moonlight shined down on her. Bella turns her head slightly, to meet his eyes. She slowly props up on her elbows. Causing their faces to just be inches away. Chibs then takes his free hand and caresses her face. They then lean in, and kiss. As they taste each others lips, they deepened their kiss. Chibs then slowly lays Bella back down. He then begins to explore her body with his hands. Bella wraps her arms around his neck, as she thrusts her hips to his. Chibs slowly begins to kiss her down her neck. Bella lets out a moan, as Chibs hands go beneath her shirt.

"Chibs... Wait, wait. No this can't happen." Bella manages to whisper to him.

Chibs stops and holds his weight up with his hands. "You're right. You're absolutely right."

Before Chibs can roll off of Bella. She grabs a hold of the front of his kutte. Stopping him "Why must something that feels so right...Be so wrong?"

Chibs looks at Bella and slowly lower his head. Kissing her again. Together they get lost in each other's desire. And perfectly make love forgetting about the world around them.

Txt to Bella...  
*Kerrianne* 2:56 a.m [Where are you?]

As Chibs and Bella are getting dressed. Her phone buzzes. "Shit. Kerrianne is waiting for me."

"She woke up?" Chibs takes Bella's hand and leads the way back to his motorcycle.

"Ummm, that's what it seems like." Bella says quickly.

Bella slowly, walks into the house. The foyer lights come on.

"Where the hell have you been? You had me worried sick! How you get back? The car is here?" Kerrianne with her hands on her hips. Scowls at her friend.

Bella looks back at Kerrianne, wide eyed. She thinks to herself. Glad she was able to convince Chibs to drop her off at the corner of the street. "Ummm, I walked. Needed some fresh air."

Kerrianne walks up to Bella. Eyeing her suspiciously "Why didn't you text me back?"

"I... Ummm... I was going to, but I... I forgot?" Bella explains. Sounding more like a question than an answer.

"Bella. You are not being honest with me. I know you. The stutters give it all away. I thought we told each other, everything?"

Bella laughs nervously. "What? Why would I keep anything from you? Don't over exaggerate, Kerrianne. You know how that annoys me." Bella walks past Kerrianne and into the spare room. "I need a shower."

Kerrianne follows her "You haven't even asked me, how my date was."

"Well you haven't even giving me, the chance! Now have you, Kerrianne?!" Bella shouts out. Already aggravated.

Kerrianne throws her hands up in surrender. And sits on the edge of the bed. "I don't want to argue with you. That wasn't my intention. What's wrong? We have never argued."

Bella sighs and sits next to Kerrianne. "I'm sorry. I just have a short fuse. You know that. Especially when I get asked so many questions. I guess I'm just tired. I didn't get much sleep last night and by the looks of it. I won't be getting much sleep tonight, either."

"I'm sorry to. I shouldn't have asked you so many questions. I'll let you shower. We'll talk in the morning. Goodnight." Kerrianne hugs Bella and walks out the room.

Bella takes a quick shower and crawls into bed. She thinks about her quick escape with Chibs, and smiles to herself. "Bella, you are walking on thin ice. Is this really worth hurting your friendship?" She continously asks herself, until sleep takes over her.

 *****Auther's Note*****

 **Hope everyone is enjoying this story. Please let me know your thoughts about the storyline, Bella or whom ever.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

2 weeks later At Teller-Morrow. A matte black convertible 2015 Chevrolet corvette. Comes ripping in. The stunning car parks and out comes, Bella. Kerrianne and Juice run up to her.

"Wow. Your Da, wasn't lying. When he said he got you a bad ass ride. Must of pulled some strings, and made a lot of phone calls." Kerrianne walks around the car. Admiring it.

Juice smiles, that big smile of his. "He must of had some help, from... SAMCRO to pull it off."

"Juice you knew about this?" The girls ask in union.

"Just, me Jax, Gemma and Chibs."

"My da helped?"

"Chibs?"

"Yup, he picked out the color."

Bella turns to see Chibs, leaning against the clubhouse door. She smiles at him, as he picks up his beer in the air and winks at her.

"You must take me for a spin!" Kerrianne squeals in excitment.

"Maybe later. Gemma wanted me to help her in the office today." Bella looks at Kerrianne.

Kerrianne pouts and stomps her foot. "Ugh! Queen Gemma just keeps ruining my day."

"Oh yea. How is that?" Kerrianne wraps her arm around Kerrianne's neck.

"Earlier today. Juice and I were just about to make a clean escape. And go for some ice cream. Then Gemma comes out the office saying that I had to take care of some invoices."

Bella laughs "Ice cream? Is that what we are calling "it" now a days?"

Kerrianne blushes and playfully pushes Bella away. The girls laugh and together and step into the office. Tackling a large amount of paper work.

Later that afternoon. Bella walks out of the office, heads towards the clubhouse. She suddenly feels someone wrapping their arms around behind her. Picking her up, and taking her to the side of the clubhouse. They set her back down, spinning her around and pin her against the wall.

"Chibs. You nearly scared me to death." She whispers to him, and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Sorry love. I just had to get you, all to myself. Even if it's just for a few seconds." He grabs her round ass, and kisses her passionately.

They quickly pull apart as they here a taxi cab. Driving into the garage. It stops near the bikes. The back door opens, and Trinity steps out. She immediately looks in Bella and Chibs direction.

"Trinity!" Bella shouts in excitment and runs towards her step sister.

"Bella. Oh, how I've missed you!" Trinity hugs Bella.

"Why didn't you call, and tell me you were coming?"

"I wanted to surprise you and Kerrianne."

"Well come on in. I'll go get Jax and Gemma."

"Gemma?" Trinity looks at Bella unsure.

Bella chuckles "Don't worry she won't kill you. I'm sure she'll be glad you came to visit. Plus didn't you say last time she was at Belfast. Her and your mum, were ok with each other?"

"Yes, but... I don't know. That woman scares me."

"Don't be silly. She's been kind of like a mother figure to me. You'll see."

As the girls are talking. Chibs walks up to them. "Hi, lass. How was your trip here?"

Trinity looks at Chibs, then at Bella and back at Chibs "Long. But other than that it was good. Oh, by the way Fiona asked me to tell you. That she wants you to call her. Something about her calling you but you never answer your phone."

Bella looks down at the ground.

"Aye, I'll give her a call." Chibs looks at Bella.

Trinity hooks an arm to one of Bella's "Hey, let's go find Kerrianne."

Bella looks at Chibs and walks away, in search of Kerrianne.

They walk into the clubhouse and spot Jax, and Tara with little Thomas. "Trinity?" Jax walks up to the girls.

"Hey, Jax. Long time no see." Trinity smiles at her brother.

Jax hugs Trinity and calls Tara over. "Tara, this is my sister Trinity. Trinity this is my wife Tara, and my son Thomas. Your nephew."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Trinity." Tara smiles at Trinity. "Look Thomas meet your aunt Trinity."

"Hi, Thomas." Trinity gets down at Thomas' s level.

"Hi, ant Twiniti."

Everyone giggles in union. "Sorry I didn't call, Jax. I just needed to surprise Bella and Kerrianne. Jax nods his head. Gemma walks out of the kitchen and sees Trinity.

"Mom, look who came to visit."

Gemma walks up to them. "When you get here? It's just you here, right?"

"Ummm, yes. Mrs..." Bella nudges Trinity on her side, with her elbow. Stopping Trinity. "Oh, right. Gemma. Yes, Gemma. I'm the only one here."

Gemma smirks at Trinity. "Well girls, I need some help in the kitchen. Gotta finish the food for tonight's party."

Bella rolls her eyes "Now?"

"Yes. Now."

"Fine. Let's help queen Gemma, Trinity."

"Ok." Trinity smiles.

In the clubhouse kitchen.  
Bella and Trinity are listening tentatively, to Gemma. As she gives them a certain recipe. A few minutes later Kerrianne and Juice walk in laughing.

"You two have been spending alot of time together." Gemma points out.

Kerrianne blushes as she takes a step away from Juice. "I... I... Ummm... what are you talking about Gemma?"

"Yea, right." Gemma crosses her arms across her chest "I seen you two. Don't worry I won't be telling your dad, anything. But don't come to me, when this blows over. I know Chibs and his temper. Wouldn't want to be caught in the middle of it."

"You won't Gemma." Juice reassures her.

Gemma purses her lips and goes back to the stove. "This is done girls."

"Finally! Can we go now?" Bella blurts out quickly.

"Aren't you, such a eager bitch." Gemma looks at Bella.

Everyone laughs.

"Yup, that's my step sister. Always eager to do what she wants." Trinity smiles at Bella.

"Whatever. Can we go?"

Gemma waves her off "Get out of here."

As the girls are walking out. Wendy is walking in with Abel.

"Hi Wendy." Bella greets her. "I want you to meet. Trinity. Jax half sister. You've heard of her. Trinity. Wendy, Jax's ex wife and baby momma."

"Thanks for the beautiful introduction Bella." Wendy playfully pushes Bella. "Hi, Trinity. This is Abel. Your nephew. Abel meet your aunt Trinity."

"Hi, aunt Trinity. Do you want to play with me."

Trinity smiles at the young boy. "Hi, Abel. I would love to play with you. But maybe next time. I was just leaving."

"Ok." Abel smiles at Trinity.

Wendy smiles at her son "Bye girls."

"Later, Wendy." The girls say in union.

Later that night. Bella, Kerrianne, and Trinity are getting ready for the party.

"I like your apartment, Bella it's nice."

"Thanks Trinity. It was all, Quinn's idea that I get my own place. He and Happy helped me pick out the furniture. And like I said you can stay in the guest room."

"I think Juice is here. I'll see you two at the clubhouse." Kerrianne walks towards the apartment door.

"Later Kerrianne." Bella and Trinity wave at her.

"Ok, so Trinity be honest with me. How do I look?" Bella asks her step sister as she looks at herself in the mirror. She is wearing a black leather skirt. That stops just above the knee, with a slit on the left leg. Stopping three quarters up her thigh. A black lace low back bodysuit. And a pair of black booties, combat boot style.

"I saw you and Chibs when I got to Teller-Morrow." Trinity says as she gets up from the bed.

"You didn't answer my question." Bella turns to look at her step sister.

Trinity folds her arms across her chest. "Bella."

"What Trinity! Ok, so you saw us! What do you want me to tell you?!"

"Bella? Why? How? When? What would Kerrianne say?"

"NOTHING! Kerrianne won't say nothing. Because you are NOT going to tell her!" Bella booms out.

Trinity's eyes begin to water "Bella, I'm not trying to argue with you. Do you not know what this could do to your and Kerrianne's friendship. It would kill her to know that her da is FUCKING her best friend!"

"I don't need to hear this shit!" Bella storms out her bedroom and into the living room.

Trinity follows her "Bella, please just try and think things through. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. And what happened to "I'm staying away from biker men." When you and Geezer dated it was so unhealthy for you. Everyone could see that. But nobody dared to tell you. Because of how you get. Bella please end this before it's too late."

"You don't understand Trinity. This is different. I love... I like being with him."

"You love him?"

"I... I don't know. You wouldn't understand any of it."

"Help me understand. Talk to me sis." Trinity walks up to Bella and places her hands on her shoulders.

"When I'm with him. The world around doesn't exist. I don't know. I just feel different. Like nothing and no one matters anymore. No one. And when he touches me, makes love to me. Ttinity, I never felt this way before. He's only the second guy I been with and some how. I know he's the one. The only one. I feel it not only in my heart but in my soul. It's something that I can't explain." Bella smiles at Trinity.

"So you do love him. Jesus christ, Bella. What about him, how does he feel?"

"I don't know and that's what scares me."

"Bella, please think things through. Please watch out. Think with a clear head. Don't go hurting yourself over someone... Over someone who may not even feel the way you do." Trinity looks at Bella with pleading eyes.

"Gee, thanks Trinity. I feel so much better." Bella smirks at Trinity.

"You wanted honesty." Trinity Smiles at Bella. "You prick. I wanted honesty about my outfit."

"Oh, you look good."

Bella rolls her eyes. "Let's get out of here. I need a drink."

They pull into the parking lot.

"Ready to party our little booty off." Bella remarks to Trinity. As they step out of the car. Bella shaking her ass.

"Bella I have a little booty. You, you got a big booty."

"Whatever." Bella waves Trinity off.

Gemma walks out the office "Bella. I need to speak with you for a minute. In private."

Bella turns to look at Trinity. "Shit. A private conversation with queen Gemma. Is never good. I'll catch up with you inside."

"Good luck." Trinity laughs at Bella.

Once in the office "Yes Gemma?"

"Sit. I was talking with Nero earlier today, and he mentioned that he needs help over at diosa."

"Oook, what's that gotta do with me?"

"He needs someone that can be going over there on a daily basis. To handle some of the paper work. Seeing as you are good with numbers. I volunteered you."

"Me! Oh no Gemma, I don't think I can work in a brothel." Bella shakes her head.

"It wasn't a question."

"Fine! I'll do it. When do I start?"

"Monday. Nero will be waiting for you."

Bella gets up "Fine. Bye."

"Oh, and Bella one more thing."

Bella stops before walking out.

"You and Chibs outta be more careful. With all that public display of affection you two be doing. Wouldn't want Kerrianne finding out. Now would you?" Gemma smirks at Bella.

Bella turns to look at Gemma in disbelief.

"Have a good time at the party, sweetheart." Gemma walks by Bella and out of the office. "Lock up would you."

Bella rolls her eyes and locks up the office. While she makes a mental note, to warn Chibs. About Gemma and Trinity knowing of their affair.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Bella! You need to hurry! I don't want to be late for my first day of work! Plus I don't think Nero will be to happy if you keep him waiting." Trinity shouts out to Bella from the kitchen.

Bella walks out her bedroom. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

"Aren't you going to eat something before we leave?" Trinity hands a muffin to Bella.

"Ugh! No I have no appetite right now."

Trinity shakes her head.

"Hey, it was nice of Tara getting you a job, at St. Thomas. Even if it's just fielling paper work." Bella smiles at Trinity.

"Yes. I'm just glad I don't have to be stuck at Teller-Morrow."

"Ok. Let's go."

As they walk out the apartment. Chibs is walking up the stairs of the apartment complex. Not looking to happy.

Trinity turns to look at Bella. "I'll wait for you in the car." She hurries off.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Chibs stares Bella down.

"To work at Diosa. Nero needs help with the paper work."

"No! You're not going anywhere near that place!"

"Says who?!"

"Damn it, Bella! I say you are not going!"

Bella quickly pushes her way through Chibs and walks quickly down the stairs. "You can't tell me, what the fuck to do!"

Chibs follows close behind. "Bella!"

Bella gets into her car, and peels out of the parking lot. Chibs runs to his bike and follows Bella.

"You need to hurry and get off. Once I pull into st. Thomas. Ok, Trinity."

"Ok, but slow down please. What the hell is going on Bella?"

"Fucken Chibs thinks he can tell ME what to do! Can you believe him?"

"Bella this is exactly what I was talking about! You need to end this!"

Bella slams on the breaks. "We're here get out!"

Trinity gets out the car and slams the door shut.

Once at diosa. Chibs follows Bella inside. He grabs her by her arm and spins her around. "Jesus christ Bella! You could've killed someone on the road! Let's go!"

"I'm not going anywhere with you! You don't have any control over what I do our don't do!"

Chibs looks at Bella furiously.

"MURDERER!" An older woman yells out as she comes down the stairs. "You killed my husband! You stupid little bastard girl!"

Bella looks at the older woman wide eyed. "Kat?"

The older woman runs up to Bella pulling her hair. Bella grabs her by her neck and runs her to a wall, choking her. Bella then pulls out a knife from the inside of her jacket and puts it up the older woman's face.

"Bella! Don't do it Bella!" Chibs pleads with her.

Bella stares the woman down furiously "For 5 years this woman turned my life upside down! Her and her fucken husband! He only got what he deserved!"

"It's ok love. Talk to me. Put the knife down and talk to me."

"What the hell is going on here?!" Nero comes running out of his office. "Bella, let's talk about this. Don't do anything you'll regret later, mija."

"Oh, believe me. I won't regret taking out the garbage!" Bella screams into the woman's face. Who barely is conscious.

Chibs walks up to Bella. Slowly bringing his hand up to Bella's armed hand. With a blink of an eye Bella quickly cuts the woman's right side of the face and releases her. Chibs grabs Bella and hugs her. She throws her arms around his shoulders and hugs him tight.

"It's ok love. I'm here." He kisses the top of her head and walks her towards the office.

Nero orders one of the girls to help, the injured woman up and get her cleaned up. He then walks up to Bella and Chibs.

"What's going on, Bella? How do you know Kat?" Nero looks at Bella.

"I... Sh...She was my foster mother." Bella looks away.

Chibs looks at Nero. "I think I should take her home. I'll send Ratboy for her car."

Nero nods his head in agreement.

Once in her apartment. Bella goes straight into her bathroom and starts running a hot bubble bath. Chibs walks in and hands her a cup of coffee. She takes a few sips of the hot, strong drink and hands it back. She then soaks into the hot bubbly bath.

"Feeling better love?" Chibs takes a seat on the edge of the tub.

Bella smiles at him "With you by my side. I'm always better."

"Mind me asking. How you know that woman?"

Bella looks away and sighs. "In, November of 2000. Just a few months after my mother's passing. I only being 12 years old, was put in with a foster family. My foster parents unfortunately were, Katherine 'Kat' Randall and Steve Randall. They had 5 other foster kids, Mike who was 13 at the time, Joe 12, Annie 13, Michelle 10, and Roxana 11. Steve was a fucken no good junkie and Kat was a prostitute. By the looks of it, still is. Any ways they were shitty ass foster parents."

"And?"

"And." Bella stares blankly at the bubbles in front of her. "One night, just a few short days after my 17 birthday. Steve... Steve after doing all the crank that his body could tolerate. Walks into my bedroom and..." Her eyes begin to fill with tears. "He gets on top of me and tells me that he has a birthday surprise for me. He reaches down my pants. And before the bastard can do anything. I slug him screaming from the top of my lungs. My foster brothers and sisters come running in and help me fight him off. I reach under my pillow and I jump on him... and I draw my hand back and without thinking... I stab him. Right on his throat. And for the first time in those 5 years. I felt... good. I felt free. When the cops came, they took our statements. Said it was self defense and let me go." She looks up at Chibs and smiles "I was free."

"Sorry you had to go through that love." Chibs wraps his hands around Bella's face.

"Kiss me, Chibs. Make love to me."

Chibs reaches in the tub, picking her up. He walks over to her bed and gently lays her down. Hungrily kissing her. Bella desperately ripping his clothes off. Wanting more of him. Meanwhile outside the apartment complex. Quinn rolls in, he immediately takes notice of Chibs bike and runs up stairs. He opens the front door and walks in. He instantly hears Bella's moans coming from the bedroom. Outraged he slams the door open. Making Chibs jump up.

"You son of a bitch!" Quinn runs up to Chibs and punches him.

"Stop!" Bella shouts out as she gets out of bed wrapped in a blanket. She stands between the two men.

Chibs pulls on his pants and takes a step closer to Quinn. Bella puts her hands on Chibs chest trying to stop him.

"Let him go, Bella!" Quinn booms out.

"Chibs, please. Just go." Bella pleads with him.

Chibs looks at Bella and nods in agreement. Chibs grabs his stuff and storms out of the apartment.

Quinn grabs, Bella by her arms. "What did I tell you?!"

"You're hurting me Quinn."

Quinn shakes Bella "Answer me!"

Bella begins to cry "I love him! I love the way he kisses me! The way he touches me! And the way that he fucks me!"

"What about your best friend?! Do you not cate of she finds out?!"

"Not anymore! No!"

Quinn then slaps Bella. She grabs her face and looks at Quinn shocked.

"I don't know what he has over you, Bella! But it ends NOW!"

"You can't do that Quinn! Please don't make me do that!"

"I don't need to make you do anything. I'll just talk to him. He'll be alot easier to reason with." Quinn walks towards the front door.

"Quinn! Please. Please don't do this to me."

"It's for your own good Bella. Either you and him end this. Or I'll have to tell Kerrianne." Quinn turns to look at Bella. "You're not the only girl he sees."

Bella with fresh tears in her eyes looks up at Quinn "What? You're lying."

"I wouldn't lie to you Bella. He sleeps around with the sheriff. Althea Jarry. You seen her a few times at the clubhouse. I'm sorry Bella." Quinn walks out of the apartment and heads to the clubhouse.

Bella alone in her apartment goes to her bed. And for hours she cries. Trinity gets home and knocks on Bella's bedroom door.

"Bella. Bella open the door. I heard what happened at diosa. Bella come out and talk to me. I'm sorry you had to see that awful woman. I'm just glad that Chibs, could stop you from doing anything that you'd regret." Trinity sighs "Bella. At least day something to let me know your ok."

The next morning Kerrianne, Juice, and Trinity are standing in front of Bella's bedroom door. "Bella, what's wrong? Why haven't you talked to us? Please come out and say something." Kerrianne pleads to her friend.

"It's no use. She's not going to talk to us." Juice throws his hands in the air.

"We gotta get her to come out some how." Trinity walks over to the couch and sits.

"What do we do now?" Kerrianne looks at both Juice and Trinity.

A few hours later. Quinn and Happy arrive.

"How long she been in there?" Quinn looks at Trinity.

"I don't know. When I got home last night she was already in there." Trinity explains.

"I say I kick the door down." Happy gets closer to the door.

"No!" Everybody says in union.

"We want her to talk to us. Not push her further away." Kerrianne shakes her head.

Suddenly they hear Bella's car turn on. They all run to the window and see her peel out.

"Happy kick the door down." Quinn commands.

"With pleasure." Happy grins and kicks the door down. They run into the room and find the window open.

"Shit!" Yells out Quinn. "This is not good! Kerrianne. Juice. Go to the clubhouse. See if she goes there. Happy. Call the others. Bring them up to speed. And stop by Chibs house maybe she'll go there."

"Chibs? Why would she go there?" Happy looks at Quinn confused.

"Just go."

Happy walks out.

Quinn looks at Trinity. "This is all my fault." Quinn runs his hands down his face.

"What? How?" Trinity looks at Quinn.

"Last night I walked in on her and Chibs. They were..."

Trinity cuts him off "Oh, so you know?"

"Did she tell you? "

"She didn't have to. When I got here I saw her and Chibs. Putting quite a public display of affection."

"I see. Well I told her to end it. I told him to end it. That if they didn't I would have to tell Kerrianne. And to make sure Bella stayed away from Chibs. I told her about the sheriff and Chibs."

"What? What's sheriff Jarry gotta do with Chibs?"

"She likes Chibs. She's on SAMCRO's pay roll. But sometimes, she wants more. From Chibs. If you know what I mean."

"But does Chibs. I mean does he still do that? Since being with Bella?"

Quinn looks down at his hands "I don't know. I just told Bella that. To make sure she stayed clear of Chibs."

"Bella loves him. I don't think she'll stop seeing him. If her own friendship with Kerrianne can't keep her from him. Then who's to say we can? Or anyone else for that matter."

Quinn looks at Trinity. "You're right. You are absolutely right."

Trinity Smiles At Quinn.

Quinn runs a hand through Trinity's hair. "All we can do now. Is sit and wait for our little rebel Bella to come back."

Trinity blushes and nods in agreement.

Txt to Bella ***Kerrianne*** 6:12 p.m.  
[Bella. Where are you? All of SAMCRO is in search of you. Please call me.]

Bella closes her phone and stuffs it back in her pocket. She takes a deep breath of the clean evening air. Looking out into charming, sitting on top of that very same hill. Chibs had taken her to, a month ago. She hears footsteps coming from behind her. She turns and smiles.

"Hey."

"Hey love" Chibs walks over to Bella and kisses her. "You have everyone looking for you."

"I know. But after last night. I just had to get away. Just you and me."

"Aye. Glad you texted me, before you went making your own conclusions about Jarry."

"Shhhhh." Bella puts a finger over his lips. "I don't want to talk about that. I know where Quinn is coming from. But he'll just have to understand. That all I want is to be with you." She smiles at him. "Take me here. Right now. Under the sunset."

A few hours later, at Teller-Morrow

"Bella." Kerrianne runs up to her friend and hugs her. "Da, where you find her? You had us worried, Bella."

"Well I'm fine. Just had to get some fresh air." The girls walk hand in hand into the clubhouse.

"Bella!" Trinity runs to greet Bella. "Don't you ever do that to me again. I was so worried, that something could happen to you."

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I promise."

"Well she's back, and in one piece. I say for that we party." Tig yells out.

Venus walks up to Bella "Glad you're ok, honey child. You had your aunt Venus sweating up a storm."

Bella hugs Venus and laughs "Sorry aunt Venus."

Bella looks at Kerrianne and Trinity. "How about we skip this party and make it a girls night?"

"Yes. Let's get out of here." Kerrianne jumps up and down.

"Bella, wait." Quinn walks up to her. "Can we talk. Alone."

"Yea. Sure." Bella steps aside along with Quinn.

"Look Bella. I'm sorry for trying to force you. To stop seeing Chibs. Please just understand that I was looking out for you. I love you kid." Quinn hugs Bella.

"I'm sorry to Quinn. I promise I won't be running away like that again. And I understand that you are just looking out for me. But I'm 27. I'm a grown woman now. Not that 17 year old girl. You saved 10 years ago. I got this now. And if I ever need help. I'll come to you. And my newly adopted psycho brother, Happy." She laughs.

Quinn laughs with her "Speaking of Happy. He kind of owes you a new door. For your bedroom."

"What! Ugh, You two are such neanderthals!"

Together they laugh and walk to Bella's car.

"I'll see you tomorrow little sis."

"Later Quinn."

'1 month later'

"I'm so glad you convinced me to join yoga classes with you." Bella looks towards Wendy. During the upward dog position.

"I told you. You'd like this gym and this class."  
Wendy smiles at Bella.

When the girls are walking out the gym. They spot Chibs down the street.

"I know this is none of my business. But it's starting to become obvious to me. That you and Chibs have a thing. Am I right?"

"Wendy please don't say anything."

"Alright girl. But be more careful around Kerrianne. Talk to you later." Wendy waves at Bella.

Bella waves back at Wendy. And turns to look at Chibs who is now pulling into the gym parking lot. Bella feels someone tap her on her shoulder.

"Excuse me. Hi. My name is Byron Johnson." He shakes Bella's hand "I couldn't help but notice. How beautiful you are. I was wondering if I could take you out some time."

Chibs looks on. As he waits for Bella. Jealousy slowly taking over him.

"Ummm. Sorry but no. I can't. I gotta go." Bella turns to walk away.

Byron holds her by her arm. "At least let me get your number."

Bella turns to face him. Beginning to worry for the poor innocent guy's safety. "No. Really I can't. I'm sorry."

"C'mon. Please. Please." Byron puts his hands together, as if to be praying.

Bella smiles at him "Look you seem nice. But please. Just walk away. Walk away."

With that said Chibs walks up from behind Bella and before he can lay his hands on Byron. Byron flees the scene.

Chibs turns to Bella. Wrapping hid arm around her waist and kisses her roughly.

"I'm going to have to let everyone here know. That your mine." He smiles at Bella. While he takes his free hand and caresses the side of her face.

Bella smiles at him and shakes her head. "I'm hungry."

"Love, you just got outta the gym. Now your hungry?" He smiles at her.

"Yes. I don't know what it is. But I'm craving some irish food. I say we head to my place and I can cook up, something for us."

"Irish food? You know how to cook irish food?" Chibs raises his eyebrow to her.

Bella smirks and winks at him.

"Aye. I ate alot! Thanks love. Your cooking is amazing."

"Why thankyou." Bella kisses Chibs on his lips and walks into the kitchen. And starts washing the dishes.

"Bella." Kerrianne and Juice walk into the apartment. And quickly stop when they notice Chibs.

"Da! Wh...wh... what are you doing here?"

Bella walks into the living room wide eyed. "Oh, heeeey. Kerrianne. Your Da. Was... ummm... looking for you."

"Juicy boy. Come here." Chibs motions to the balcony.

Juice slowly walks out with Chibs. Kerrianne looks at Bella. "Oh shit. Bella. Do you think he knows?"

"Ummm. No. I don't think he does. No one has nooo, idea." Bella says more so to herself than to Kerrianne.

A moment later Chibs and Juice walk back in.

"Well gotta go. Juicy boy, don't forget church in 30." Chibs winks at Bella and walks out the apartment.

"Jesus christ. I need to sit down for a bit." Juice sinks into the couch.

"What he say?" Kerrianne sits next to Juice.

Juice starts to laugh "Nothing. Nothing just club business." He says relieved. "I for sure thought he was going to kill me. But it was just club business."

Bella exhales in relief for her friend. "So what you two come here for?"

"Oh, nothing just that Juice and I were looking at our family tree on the Web. And decided to come over here. To see if you and Trinity wanted to take a look. At y'alls family tree."

Later that night. There's knocking at Bella's door. She opens up the door.

"Hey, I was wondering if you were coming tonight."

Chibs walks in "Of course. I've been craving you. All day."

Bella giggles as Chibs scoops her up by her ass and sits her down on the dining room table. She begins to unbuckel his pants as they roughly kiss. He pulls up her thin shirt to reveal she's not wearing any panties. He smiles at her and slowly enters her.

"Chibs. Fuck me baby."

Suddenly the front door opens.

"Bella I forg... Shit! Sorry. My bad." Juice quickly runs out and shuts the door.

"Jesus christ!" Chibs pulls his pants back up and runs after Juice. "Juice!" Chibs stops Juice before he takes off "Juice. You can't tell Kerrianne about this."

"Ke... Kerri... Kerrianne. Why would I tell her? Cause she's my daughter and Bella's best friend. And as I see, your friend. She must not know. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Juice looks up to the balcony were Bella is now standing. And shakes his head in disbelief and disappointed in her.

'3 days later'  
The club is on lock down.

"This sucks balls!" Kerrianne blurts out. Laying face up on Juice's bed.

"Kerrianne." Trinity looks at Kerrianne in disbelief.

"Let her. It's about time my friend comes out of her shell." Bella laughs.

Juice looks around in his dorm. "Who wants to play me, a game of black ops?"

"Ugh!" Everyone says in union.

"Why must we suffer. For the wrong doings of the club?" Bella rolls her eyes.

Juice looks at her "Their are some sick people out in the world. We are only trying to keep you all safe."

"Whatever. I'm going outside. I need a smoke." Bella walks out the room and into the main room.

Kozik runs up to Bella. "Bella. Hey. Need anything?"

"No, thanks Kozik. I'm just heading outside for a smoke." Bella walks out the clubhouse and sees Chibs talking to Jarry. She lights up a cigarette and watches attentively.

"Why must that... woman always be all over my da?!" Kerrianne walks up next to Bella. Juice stands behind Kerrianne.

Trinity and Quinn walk out, to join them.

After a few minutes, Jarry looks their way and back at Chibs. She tells him something that seems to upset him. And she walks up to the group.

"Hi. You must be Kerrianne. Filip's daughter. It's nice to finally meet you." Jarry extends her hand out to Kerrianne.

Kerrianne looks at Jarry up and down. She folds her arms across her chest. "What do you want with my da?"

Bella smirks at Kerrianne's reaction.

Jarry looks at Bella and puts her arm down. "And just who may you be?"

Bella turns away from Jarry and begins to walk away.

"I seen you around town with Filip!"

Chibs grabs Jarry by her arm. "You gotta go now!"

Everyone turns to look at Bella as she whips back around. Kerrianne gets in between Jarry and Bella.

"She's my best friend! My da happens to cate for her, as he cares for me! Don't go getting things twisted!" Kerrianne stares at Jarry furiously.

Juice grabs Kerrianne by her arm. Pulling her back.

"Plus my da, is a married man! You stay clear of him! You hear me, bitch!"

Juice takes Kerrianne back into the clubhouse. Bella turns to look at Chibs and runs in the other direction. Trinity runs after her.

"Bella! Wait."

Bella whips around to look at Trinity. "We'll he ever get divorced?"

"I don't know. Come on let's go inside. You look like you need a beer."

The 3 girls sit at the bar joined by, Juice, Quinn and Chucky. After 8 beers and several shots later.

"Bella, I got you a date." Kerrianne looks at her friend. With a smile from ear to ear.

"What are you talking about? Date?" Bella looks at her friend curiously.

Kerrianne begins to nod "Yes. yes. yes, a date! You need one. I have Juice. Trinity now has Quinn. And you my best friend needs someone. So I know someone who has a crush on you." Kerrianne points at Bella and touches her nose.

"No Kerrianne. I don't need a date."

"Yea you do. Am I right everyone?" Kerrianne looks at the rest of the group.

"No!" Everyone speaks in union.

"Yes! She does!" Kerrianne stomps her feet.

Chibs walks up behind his daughter "Kerrianne. I think you need to go home."

Kerrianne turns to face her dad "Da! I got Bella a date! She needs a BOYFRIEND!"

Chibs face turns red in an instant. He turns to look at Bella. Bella puts a hand on her forehead and looks at the ground.

"Oh looky! Here comes your date! Bella!" Kerrianne points at Kozik.

Kozik walks up to Bella and smiles "Someone told me you needed a date. May I have this dance?"

Before Bella can answer. Kerrianne pushes Bella off her sit and into Kozik's arms. Chibs grabs Bella by her arm and pulls her away from Kozik.

"Is there something wrong Chibs?" Kozik looks at Chibs with a questionable look.

"Da! What are you doing? You are ruining the date!"

Juice gets a hold of Kerrianne. "I'll take her home. Come on Kerrianne. Party's over."

Trinity gets out of her seat and looks at Quinn "Come on Bella let's go." They say in union.

Chibs stares Kozik down and walks away.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Kozik asks himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bella's P.O.V I roll over to see the clock. '6:22 a.m'. "Great I've been up for almost an hour now, and still can't go back to sleep. Oh, well guess I'll get breakfast started." I get out of bed, toss on my silky red robe and head into the kitchen. I first turn on the radio and my jam is on.

{The following contains lyrics of; Ozzie Osborne Crazy Train}

"To learn how to love, and forget how to hate

Mental wounds not healing Life's a bitter shame I'm goin' off the rails on a crazy train I'm goin' off the rails on a crazy train

I've listened to preachers,  
I've listened to fools..."

As I sing along and dance, gathering all of my ingredients. Trinity walks in the kitchen looking more asleep then awake. "Bella. It's six in the morning, on a Sunday. And your up with the music turned up so loud. I'm surprised the neighbors haven't came to complain." She nags me.

I smile at her and offer her some coffee. She rolls her eyes and takes the cup from my hands and takes a seat in the dining room table. "About last night..." She begins.

I wave her off "Nope. I'm not talking about that. Kerrianne was drunk. Chibs obviously was... jealous. And hey we all were drunk. End of discussion." I continue making some waffles for us.

"Bella, I was just going to tell you that... It's TRUE! Kozik is crushing on you. I see the way he looks at you. The way he's always asking you. If your ok. If you need anything. Face it Bella the man totally wants you."

I turn to look at her, and pinch the bridge of my nose. Gathering my thoughts. "Trinity please. You know that I love Chibs. That Chibs and I are..."

"Are together. But in secret! What kind of relationship is that?" Trinity cuts me off.

I take what she says and slowly process it in my mind. I walk over to her and sit across the table from her. "I'm tired of keeping secrets Trinity. I mean, I'm keeping a secret from Chibs. Not telling him about Kerrianne and Juice. And I'm keeping a secret from my best friend. Not telling her that her dad and I." I shake it off as I get up. "Whatever. Hungry?"

Trinity rolls her eyes and figures that, that's the end of our conversation. Not wanting to keep pushing on the subject. She simply nods "Yes, I'll take two waffles. Please."

Later that day. Bella steps out to the balcony for a smoke. As she lights up her cigarette. She notices someone coming up the stairs of the apartment complex. She recognizes the person and quickly tosses her cigarette and steps back inside. "Trinity! Trinity!"

Trinity comes running from her room. "What? What's wrong?"

"Kozik." There's a knock at the door. "Kozik is here. Why is he here?"

"I... I don't know. Maybe he's here to see you." Trinity goes to open the door.

"No. Wait. Chibs is c..." Bella tries to stop Trinity from opening the door.

But is to late. "Hey, Kozik. Come in." Trinity turns to look at Bella and smiles.

Kozik walks in. He sees Bella and hands her a black rose. "Kerrianne told me you love roses, and that your favorite color is black. Thought I'd put the two together." He smiles.

Bella looks at Trinity.

"I just remembered. Quinn is waiting for me at the clubhouse. I'll see you two later." Trinity walks out the apartment. While gesturing to Bella to take the rose.

Bella looks at Kozik and smiles "Thanks Kozik. It's beautiful. I'll go put it in water. Would you like a beer?"

"Yes, please." He walks into the living room and sits on the couch.

Bella comes in and hands him a beer. And takes a sip of hers.

Kozik takes Bella's hand in his and motions for her, to sit beside him. Bella sits and downs half her beer.

Kozik reaches to her and removes a strand of hair from her face. "Bella. I... I don't know how to say this. But ummm..." He rubs his hands on his jeans. "Bella I like you. I really like you. I was hoping you would go out to dinner with me tonight."

"Umm... I don't know, koz..."

There's a loud knock at the door. Bella quickly jumps up with wide eyes. Kozik turns to look at her, and takes out his gun. Bella turns to look at Kozik and motions for him, to put the gun away. She walks up to the door and opens it.

A furious and jealous Chibs walks in. He stares Kozik down and turns to Bella. "What is this shit?!"

"Nothing. We were just tal..." Bella tries to calm Chibs down.

Chibs quickly punches the wall next to her. Kozik runs up to Chibs pushing him away from Bella.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Chibs?!" Kozik turns to look at Bella and wraps his hands around her face. "Are you ok?"

Chibs charges at Kozik, and the two men get into a brawl.

"Stop it! Stop it! Chibs!" Bella cries out.

The two men finally separate. Both wiping blood off of their lips. Chibs turns to Bella and walks up to her. "This is it! I'm done! It's all over!" He walks out the apartment.

"Chibs!" Bella tries to run after him. But Kozik stops her and wraps his arms around her. Hugging her tight "I'm sorry I didn't know. It'll all be ok." He kisses the top of her head.

Bella cries into his chest. "I couldn't tell you. Kerrianne can't know. Please don't tell her." She wraps her arms around him. And continues to sob uncontrollably.

"I won't. I won't tell Kerrianne anything."

'5 days later'  
Chibs is in the garage working on a car. Cursing under his breath. Tig walks up to him. "What's wrong Chibby?"

Chibs smashes his finger "Bloody hell! Nothing is wrong with me!"

"Chibby. You've been on a rampage, the past few days. Everyone notices it. There's something bothering you. I know it. Could it be that asshole, Kozik?" Tig smirks at him.

Chibs glares at Tig.

"I knew it! Your jealous! Cause now he's been spending more time. With your girl."

"She's not my girl." Chibs snarls at Tig.

"But she was."

Chibs looks at Tig "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, C'mon Chibby. It was obvious to all of us! You two had something. Whatever it was. It was doing you good. How Kerrianne didn't notice it? Is beyond me."

Chibs looks at Tig surprised that he knew.

Tig slaps Chibs back "Go get your girl back. Before that thing ( He points towards the clubhouse. Where Kozik is at, talking to Bella.) Puts his hands in your cookie jar."

Bella walks up to the picnic table and sits on top of it. She pulls out a cigarette and lights it up. As she inhales she notices Chibs and Tig in the garage. She turns to Kozik "Heard you and Tig, hate each other. What's going on there?"

Kozik turns to look at Tig and back at Bella. "Nothing. Just Tig being Tig. I guess now I have both of them, over there. Hating me." He smiles.

Bella shakes her head "Don't sound like, I'd want to be hated by that pair."

"How are you handling the whole 'breakup' thing?"

"Guess I'm doing good. Just trying to keep myself busy."

"Bella, want. To go. For lunch?"

A cop car pulls into the parking lot and Jarry steps out. She looks directly at Bella, and takes her aviator shades off. She smirks at her and walks her way.

Chibs and Tig look on. "Shit." They say in union. "I think we are about to witness a cat fight." Tig exclaims excitedly. Chibs rolls his eyes and continues to look on.

Bella jumps off the picnic table. "What brings you, to my the neck of the woods? Sheriff."

Jarry stands in front of Bella. "Seems like Filip is over you. Seeing as a few nights ago he came to me."

"I have no idea what you're talking to me about."

"Oh, please. Save the bullshit, Bella. Cause everyone knows about you two. You're just lucky Kerrianne hasn't found out. About daddy fucking her 'best friend'."

Bella punches Jarry straight on the jaw. Causing her to fall back. Bella straddles her and continuously delivers blow after blow. Jarry manages to roll over. Ending up on top of Bella and punches her. Bella rolls her over and once again gets the upper hand. She then pulls out her switch blade. At this time everyone is gathered around them.

"Are you really going to kill a cop?" Jarry manages to speak between breaths.

"I can kill you now and I guarantee you. No one will find your body. Take a good look at the different sides of the law we're on. Who has the upper hand, bitch?" Bella slowly gets off of Jarry. Smirking at her with mischievous eyes.

Jarry looks up at her wide eyed and looks around at the MC. She gets up and wipes of her blood from her lip. She winces in pain. "This isn't over." She gets into her cop car and drives off.

"My best friend is better then yours!" Kerrianne jumps up and down excitedly. "I don't know what the whole ordeal was about. But I'm glad you put that bitch in her place!" She hugs Bella.

Everyone cheers Bella on and lets her know she did good. Bella looks at Chibs and remembers what Jarry said. She turns to look at Kozik and shouts out to him "Hey Kozik, I thought you were taking me, out for lunch!" She looks at Chibs and smirks at him. Chibs storms away from the crowd.

"Wow! Never met a girl with such an appetite." Kozik laughs at Bella.

"Please. All I ate was a 12oz. steak. Some fully loaded mashed potatoes. Some fried okra. A corn on the cob. And a slice of some strawberry cheese cake. Oh and a large soda. By the way I need a refill." Bella laughs and winks at Kozik.

"Where does it all go?"

"I don't know. Trinity and Kerrianne like to say that it all goes to my ass. But who knows." Bella shrugs her shoulders.

Kozik erupts in laughter. "You are something else." He sighs and looks at Bella. More serious now "Can I ask you something Bella? Will you be honest with me?"

"C'mon haven't you heard. I'm as blunt as they come. My mouth tends to get me into quite the trouble. Plus my short fuse don't seem to help. Ask me whatever is in your mind." Bella smiles at him.

"Well. Why are we here Bella? Why accept my invitation to take you out? I know that deep down inside you still love Chibs. I know I'm never going to change that. Even if it kills me. Please, Bella don't play with me. Don't go using me, to make him jealous."

Bella takes Kozik's hands in hers. "Kozik. I'm not playing with you. You're right I love Chibs. I always will. If I wanted to use you to make him jealous. I'd be fucking you right now. Not sitting here. Kozik, I want us to be friends. I want to be able to hang out with you. And just be two good friends. There isn't anything else that I want from you. I'm sorry."

"Bella. I don't think I can. Just be your friend. The way I feel when I come around you. It's crazy I've never felt this way before. I can't just hang out with you and be your good friend. I want more from you than just friendship."

The door to the diner opens and Chibs walks in, with Kerrianne. Chibs notices Bella and Kozik holding hands.

Kerrianne spots Bella "Bella!"

Bella looks up when she hears her name from across the dinner. Kozik and Bella immediately let go of each other's hands. As they notice Kerrianne and Chibs.

"C'mon da! Let's go sit with them." Kerrianne grabs Chibs by his kutte, and pulls him along. "Hi Bella. Hi Kozik. Mind if we sit?"

Kozik clears his throat and gets up. "I was just getting ready to go." He turns to Bella "I'll see you around Bella." And walks out the diner.

"Oh. I hope we didn't ruin your date, Bella." Kerrianne looks at her friend in shame.

Bella waves it off "Oh that wasn't a date. Just two friends hanging out." She laughs nervously.

"It didn't look that way." Kerrianne wiggles her eyebrows to Bella.

"Yea. It didn't look that way. Bella." Chibs sarcastically exclaims.

Bella looks at Chibs and pursed her lips "Well KERRIANNE. It wasn't a date. I let him know that we could never be more then just friends. Plus, I just got out of a relationship. Not to long ago. So I'm not about to go jumping onto, the next thing. Only to get back at the OTHER person."

Chibs puts his elbows on the table and leans closer to Bella.

"What? But you and Geezer broke up like nine months ago. Aren't you over him?" Kerrianne looks at Bella confused.

Bella turns to look at her friend "Oh yea totally. Just need more time to myself that's all. Look I gotta go. I'm not feeling to good. So I'm just gonna head out of here. Go by my place tonight. We can watch movies and eat ice cream." Bella gets up from her seat.

"Ok. Bye. How you feel better." Kerrianne waves at Bella.

Bella pulls into Teller-Morrow and runs inside the clubhouse. She runs into Gemma. Gemma looks at Bella.

"Sweetheart, you don't look so good are you ok?"

"No." Bella quickly puts a hand over her mouth and runs to the bathroom. She drops down in front of the cold porcelain throne. Just in time to empty out her stomach contents.

Gemma leans on the bathroom door frame. "Let me guess. Something you ate?" Gemma puts a hand on her hip.

Bella continues to puke. Once she's done she slowly gets up and walks over to the sink. She let's the water run "No. I must've ate more then I could handle." She begins to wash her hands and rinses her mouth out.

"Right. Looks like you got some gunk on your shirt there. Fast bastard." Gemma points to Bella's shirt.

Bella rolls her eyes and carefully removes her shirt. As she is pulling her shirt over her head. Gemma spots a tattoo right under Bella's left breast. She gasps and looks at Bella wide eyed.

"What? What is it now, Gemma?" Bella rolls her eyes.

"When did you get that tattoo?" Gemma points at it.

Bella looks down at her tattoo "Shit. You weren't suppose to know. No one knows."

"When did you get it? Damn it!"

"I got it about two weeks ago. Chibs himself took me."

"You got his name on you? Do you know what that means to this mc?!"

Bella walks past Gemma and into Chibs dorm. She looks for a shirt and puts it on. "Whatever. Gemma it's nothing."

"Oh, it's more then just nothing! You have 'Chibs' written below your left tit! That there shouts out 'Old lady'! Chibs old lady!" Gemma grabs Bella by her arms. "You gotta tell Kerrianne! What's going on, between you and her father! This shit is serious! Either you let her know or I will! You have until tomorrow night!" Gemma releases Bella slamming her against the dorm room door.

"Crazy bitch!" Bella yells out after her.

Tara walks out of Jax's dorm room and walks up to Bella. "I heard everything. I didn't know you and Chibs were together."

"We're not. At least not for the past few days." Bella takes a deep breath "I gotta go. I should've never came here."

"Bella." Tara stops her before she leaves "You need to tell Kerrianne. It'll be better for her. If she hears it from her best friend. Rather than anyone else."

Bella nods her head and walks away.

Later that night. Bella is sitting on her couch sharing a tub of ice cream with Kerrianne.

"Where's Trinity?" Kerrianne ask, never taking her eyes off the tv.

"She's spending the night with Quinn."

Kerrianne smiles "I'm happy for those two. They are like the perfect match. Like Juice and I."

Bella laughs "How is that going with you?"

"Great! Bella only if you could feel, how I feel on the inside when I'm with Juice. He's everything I wished for and more. He may not be perfect in your eyes. But to me he's more then that. I love him. I really do. And he loves me too. He told me. Bella I don't want to go back to Belfast. I don't want to leave Juice."

"Kerrianne we, we're suppose to head back next month. Have you talked to your mum?"

Kerrianne looks down at her hands "No. I know she would never agree, to let me stay here." She takes a deep breath. "Only if her and my da, could stay together. And he could convince her to come live with him. Then maybe..."

Bella quickly cuts her off "Your mum doesn't deserve your Da! For the past 8 years, she has had the chance to leave Belfast and be with him! She decided to stay in Belfast after Jimmy O, was killed! She had that chance, Kerrianne! And she blew it! Why can't your Da, be happy with someone else!?"

Kerrianne jumps off the couch "No! Either my da, gets back with my mum! Or he stays single! I'm not just going to let any sweet butt, take my da away from me! I wasn't able to grow up by his side! And now that I'm here I have that da, I always wanted! I don't want to share him with some bitch ass whore!"

Bella looks at Kerrianne wide eyed "Kerrianne! Do you hear yourself?"

"Bella, you know how I feel about this. I have always told you that I would never accept having a step mother. Never. You even use to joke around with me. About helping me kill all the nasty gashes. That dared to date my Da. What's so different now?"

"Kerrianne... I... Your Da..."

They are quickly interrupted by knocks on the door.

"Come in!" Kerrianne shouts out. She grabs her jacket and throws it on.

Juice walks in "Ready, babe?"

"Yes love." Kerrianne looks at Bella "Later Bella. Thanks for the ice cream."

Bella waits until she hears the front door shut. She pulls out her phone and punches some numbers in.

Txt to Chibs

Bella love 9:07 p.m [I need you now! I'm home alone. The front door will be unlocked. I'll be in my bedroom. Waiting for you.]

At the clubhouse. Chibs is sitting at the bar with Bobby. He feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. Before pulling it out he finishes his beer and laughs at one of Bobby's jokes.

"Gotta go." Chibs jumps off his seat and walks out the clubhouse. Once he gets to Bella's apartment he slowly walks in. He notices that all the lights are off. Except for what seems to be one of Bella's bed lamps. He walks up to her bedroom door, and gently pushes it open. He finds Bella completely nude, laying on her bed. He walks in and begins to remove his kutte and kicks off his boots. He looks down at her and smiles "Waiting for something love?"

Bella looks at him with desire and giggles. "You know exactly what that something is."

Chibs slowly begins to run his hand down her body. He reaches down to her part and slides two fingers in.

"Chibs" Bella begins to moan.

Chibs continues his steady tempo and brings his thumb up her clit. As he rubs on it in circular motions. He stares into Bella's eyes "Like that love? That's it, moan for me."

"Chibs, please." Bella slowly begins to sway her hips. As she comes close to reaching her climax.

Chibs suddenly stops and roughly grabs her by her hips and pulls her to the edge of the bed. She quickly wraps her legs around his waist as he roughly pumps into her. "You're so hot love. And dripping wet." He continues pumping in and out off her at a fast pace.

"Chibs! Don't stop baby! Harder!" Bella moans and yells out in pleasure. As she reaches her climax.

Chibs feels her juices and automatically causing him to reach his climax. He slowly let's himself fall onto her. Holding his weight up with his elbows. He brushes her hair off her face "I missed you love." He lowers his head and kisses her lips slowly sliding his tongue into her mouth.

Bella tangles both of her hands into his hair. They passionately kiss each other and have another round of love making.

Bella rolls off of him trying to catch her breath. She snuggles up next to him and places a kiss on his chest. "I've missed all of this."

"Aye. So did I love." He places a kiss on the top of her head.

"Please stay. I want to wake up next to you. I want to stay wrapped up in your arms."

"Aye. I'm not going anywhere love."

They soon trail off to sleep.

 *****Auther's Note*****

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I had so much fun writing it. What are your thoughts so far? Is Bella not being a good friend? Let me know your opinions.**

 **Next chapter will be getting alot more intense. Will Kerrianne find out? You'll just have to wait and see. LoL Until next time, take care.**

 **DISCLAIMER! NO I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SOA CHARACTERS. THAT'S ALL THANKS TO THE EVIL GENIUS MR. KURT SUTTER! THE LYRICS IN THIS CHAPTER IS FROM OZZY OSBORNE CRAZY TRAIN! I only own Bella and any other oc. I may mention.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sun light peaks through Bella's curtain, beaming down on her face. She slowly opens her eyes and sees Chibs peacefully sleeping by her side. She smiles and runs her hands down the side of his face. She smiles at him as he slowly opens his eyes. "Morning Baby."

"Mornin' love." He puts his arm around her and pulls her closer to him. "I love you Bella."

Bella's heart skips a beat and her cheeks start feeling hot. She props up on her knees "What did you just say? Say it again."

Chibs sits up and holds her chin up, with one hand "I love you Bella." He smiles and winks at her.

Bella smiles from ear to ear and throws herself at him, hugging and kissing him. "I love you to, Filip Chibs Telford!"

Chibs phone begins to ring. "I gotta get that, love." He quickly places a kiss on her lips and answers his phone.

Bella looks at him and pouts.

Suddenly there's a knock at the door and they stare at each other. "I'll have to call you back." Chibs quickly hangs up his phone and begins to gather his clothes. "Who could that be?"

Bella shrugs her shoulders "Maybe Trinity." She walks out the bedroom and goes to the front door. She looks through the peep hole and runs back to her bedroom. "It's Kerrianne." She whispers panicking.

"Jesus christ. Now what?"

"Quick in the shower. Hide in the shower." Bella helps Chibs hide in the shower and shoves his kutte and boots to him. "Shhhh! Be very quiet." She says before closing the shower curtain.

"Bloody hell, it's high school. All over again." He thinks to himself.

Bella closes her bedroom door and goes to open the door. "Kerrianne. Hi! What a pleasant surprise! Come in, Come in. What brings you here so early? Coffee?"

"Bella, is five past ten. What do you mean 'so early'?" Kerrianne laughs at Bella.

"Really? Oh." Bella scratches her head.

"I came to see if you wanted to go with me to the grocery store. Gemma gave me a long list of things to get, for the party tonight."

"Yes! I'll go get dressed and we'll go." Bella hurries into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. She slips into a black, strapless, high low, maxi dress. Throws her hsir into a messy bun and decides to go for a no makeup, makeup look. She puts on her black leather open toe booties and rushes back out her room. "Ready let's go!" She pulls Kerrianne by her arm and heads outside.

They head down the stairs and Kerrianne spots Chibs bike. "Why is my Da's bike here?"

Bella's eyes go wide. She quickly shrugs, opens her car door "I don't know. Maybe he has some sweet butt that lives in these apartments." She steps into her car.

Kerrianne gets in the passenger side "What!?"

"I know awkward. Right?" Bella laughs nervously, as she turns on her car "Oh, my song is on. You like this song. Don't you?"

Kerrianne looks at her friend with a weird look. "Ummmm. I don't know Spanish."

Bella erupts in laughter "Oh, right."

They both laugh and head to the grocery store.

Back at Bella's apartment. Chibs steps out of the shower and dresses himself. "I'm to old for this shit." He says to himself. He heads out the apartment not realizing he had left something behind.

At the grocery store.

Kerrianne and Bella are getting ready to check out. When out of no where someone comes up to them.

"Excuse me miss. But I couldn't resist myself and had to come introduce myself. The name is Ernest. Ernest Darby." He takes Bella's hand and kisses it. "You're a stunning woman." "Ummmm. I'm sorry but we're in a hurry." Bella steps away from Darby.

"Oh. What you got there?" He reaches up to her necklace and tries holding onto the crow charm.

Bella slaps his hand away "Don't touch me!" She snaps at him.

Darby laughs "You belong to SAMCRO? Who's your old man?"

"Fuck off!"

"I like a woman with attitude." He smirks at her. "I'll see you around." He winks and blows a kiss at Bella.

"Gross." Bella shivers. "Let's get the hell out of here."

"That is one strange creepy old guy." Kerrianne looks at Darby until he disappears. "We should tell my da. When we get to TM."

"Nah. It'll be fine." Bella waves it off.

"You can say what you want. I'm still telling."

"Whatever."

The girls load up the groceries into the trunk of the car and head to Teller-Morrow.

"Gemma! We're back! Kerrianne shouts out. As her and Bella walk into the clubhouse kitchen. They set the bags down and Gemma walks in.

Gemma looks at Bella up and down and pursed her lips. "Anything new today? Bella."

Bella rolls her eyes. "I'm gonna go find Trinity." She walks out the kitchen.

"I'll come with you!" Kerrianne runs after her. "Oh, hey look. There's my da. Let's go talk to him."

"I'm ok. You go."

Kerrianne grabs Bella's hand and drags her along with her. Bella rolls her eyes "Ok then. let's go talk to your Da."

"Hey da! Today at the grocery store some creep. Was bothering Bella. Right Bella? He tried putting his creepy hands on her! And he asked her if she belonged to SAMCRO. And who her old man was. Tell him Bella." Kerrianne pushes Bella closer to her dad.

"Ummm, gee. Kerrianne I think you just said about everything. Don't worry Chibs. I'm ok." She tries to smile at him.

Chibs looks at Bella angrily. "What he look like?" He snarls at her.

"Ummm. Old. White. Bald. Creepy. He told me his name. Oh, what was it?" She thinks for a minute. "Oh, Darby! Ernest Darby." She snaps her fingers as she remembers.

Chibs only gets angrier "I'll take care of him."  
He looks at Bella and gets closer to her. "You stay here!" He then turns his attention to Kerrianne. "Both of you!" He turns on his heel and storms away.

"Awww, now we can't go nowhere." Kerrianne whines. As she folds her arms across her chest.

"Yea, Whatever! You can stay here all you want. I'm leaving." Bella walks out the clubhouse. She notices Chibs talking to Jax by the bikes. Chibs notices her and gives her an angry look. Bella pursed her lips and stomps back into the clubhouse.

"Thought you were leaving." Kerrianne smirks at her friend.

"This is all your fault." Bella puts her hands on her hips. "Plus. I'm not his daughter, or his wife or old lady or whatever you want to call it!"

"But your my best friend. And he's going to look out for you. Like he does with me." Kerrianne smiles and hugs Bella.

Bella hugs her back "Don't ever stop being my friend. No matter what. Promise?"

Kerrianne steps back and looks at Bella "What? I'll never stop being your friend. What would make you say that?"

"Nothing. Just me being me." Bella shrugs her shoulders and smirks at Kerrianne.

Night falls.

And all of SAMCRO are having a good time. As the party is in full swing. Bella is seated at the bar joking with Chucky. Kerrianne and Juice are standing by one of the pool tables talking. Trinity and Quinn are seating on one of the couches, making out. Chibs is standing by the chapel doors. Talking to Bobby, Tig and Jax, as he looks on Bella.

Bella senses someone looking at her and she turns to look. She notices Chibs eyeing her from across the clubhouse. She smiles and winks at him.

Kerrianne and Juice run up to Bella. "Hey Bella. We need your help."

"What am I good for?" She smiles at the couple.

They laugh at her "We need to make a undetected escape. Oh and if we could, maybe go to your apartment."

"Of course you can go to my apartment! What are friends for!" She gets off the bar stool and walks towards the doors of the clubhouse. "C'mon on! What are you two love birds, waiting for?" She hiccups and laughs at herself.

"What about my da? Won't he wonder why I never came back inside?"

Bella puts a finger up to her own lips "Shhhhh! I'll take care of your Da. Don't worry he won't be asking for you." She laughs.

Kerrianne and Juice look at Bella with questionable looks. "Ok. I think you had way too many drinks." Kerrianne shakes her head.

Bella laughs "I'm fine. You two go now. Bye Bye!" She pushes them out the door and tosses them the key to her apartment.

Trinity walks up to Bella. "Bella, I need to run by Quinn's house. Mind giving me a ride?"

"Ugh! Ok, but we're coming back!"

"Yes, of course."

At Bella's apartment.

Kerrianne and Juice are getting hot and heavy, in the leaving room. "I say we take this to Bella's king size bed." Kerrianne breaths heavily. "Plus I know where she keeps her lingerie." She winks at Juice.

"Sure she won't mind?"

"Of course not. She's my best friend. C'mon." Kerrianne gets off the couch and helps Juice up.

Juice quickly jumps on the bed and makes himself comfortable. Kerrianne laughs as she walks to the dresser and opens one of the chores. She finds what she's looking for and walks to the bed. She stops next to it and holds up, the scandalous little cheetah print lingerie. Juice smiles from ear to ear.

"That will look so good on you, babe."

Kerrianne leans closer to him "I'll be right ba..." She stops herself as she notices something familiar tangled on the sheets. "What the hell?" She picks it up "This is my Da's beaded necklace. How would it end up on Bella's bed?"

Juice eyes go wide "Uh, uh... I don't know."

"That bitch!"

"Kerrianne. Babe."

"She's fucking my da!"

"Ummm, no... There has to be..."

Kerrianne cuts him off "I'm not stupid Juice!"

"Kerrianne. I wanted to tell you. Really I did but..."

"You knew?! Why didn't you tell me?! For how long has this been going on?!"

"Babe, please calm down."

"Tell me!"

"I. I don't know. Maybe a few days after you two got to charming."

"My da and my best friend, have been fooling around! Behind my back for over 2 months! And no one ever told me!" She begins to think back as she has flash backs. And tears begin to fill her eyes. "Of course. There was the time at the diner. The thing with Kozik. The thing with sheriff Jarry. So many other clues. And I was so blind to see it. "Take me to the clubhouse! Now!"

"I don't think that's such a goo..."

"Damn it Juice! I said now! Or I'll walk over there!"

Kerrianne storms into the clubhouse in search of Bella.

A few minutes later

Bella walks into the clubhouse with Trinity. "I'm so ready for another beer." Bella begins to walk towards the bar. Kerrianne walks out from the hall and sees Bella. She runs up to her.

"You've been FUCKING WITH MY DA?!" Kerrianne slaps Bella.

The clubhouse goes quiet. As they witness the drama unfolding.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE MY BEST FRIEND! NOT MY DA'S SWEET BUTT!"

Chibs runs up to Kerrianne. "Kerrianne. This is all my fault. Don't be mad at Bella."

"NO! THIS IS! ALL HER FAULT! FOR YEARS SHE'S BEEN KNOWING THAT, ONE DAY I WOULD'VE LOVED FOR YOU AND MUM! TO GET BACK TOGETHER! SHE RUINED IT NOW! "Kerrianne. What me and your mum had. Was over a long time ago. We will never get back together. I'm sorry."

"But your still married! To my mum! AND THIS BITCH DISRESPECTED THAT!"

Bella's eyes fill with tears "I'm sorry Kerrianne. I didn't mean to hu..."

"HURT ME?! YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT ME! WELL I'M SORRY TO INFORM YOU! YOU FAILED! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY LIFE! AND STAY FAR AWAY FROM MY DA! GO! GET OUT!

"No! Stay right there Bella!" Chibs grabs Kerrianne by her arms "She's not going anywhere!"

"No. She's right. I'll go." Bella storms out of the clubhouse.

"Bella! Wait!" Chibs runs after her.

Quinn and Happy run after Chibs. Trinity and Juice take Kerrianne to Juice's dorm to calm her down.

In the parking lot. Chibs, Quinn, and Happy try to stop Bella from getting into her car. But it is to late. Bella puts her car in reverse and peels out. Nearly running them over. They all the jump out of her way.

"We gotta stop her Chibs. She is in, no condition to drive."

"Aye. Happy you go by my house. Just in case she goes there. Quinn you go to her apartment. I'll go, to where I think she's heading to."

The the men jump on their bikes and go their separate ways.

An hour later.

Chibs walks up the hill and finds Bella. She is sitting on the grass, starring out at the view in front of her.

"Hey love." He sits next to her "We knew this day would come. You're just going to have to give Kerrianne time. To adjust."

Bella wipes her tears away and turns to look at Chibs. "It's all over Chibs. I called my dad. He is getting me a ticket to Belfast. I'll be leaving, tomorrow morning."

"That's it? Just like, Aye? You don't want to even try to fight, for our love."

"Chibs. I'm tired. I miss my dad. I just want to go home."

Chibs stands up "Fine. Go home. You not strong enough for us. Then you're not strong enough to be here." He snarls at her and leaves.

Bella lays in the grass and cries unconsollably. The next morning. Bella's P.O.V As I say goodbye to Happy, Trinity, And Quinn. I'm unable to control my tears. Tears that haven't stopped coming down, since last night. "Take care, little sis." Quinn hugs me tight. "Stay out of trouble." Happy wipes a tear off my face. "Call me as soon as you get there. I love you." Trinity hugs me. I hug her back. As I release her I grab my carry on and head into the airplane. I turn one last time and wave at them. Thinking to myself "I'm going to miss them. I'm going to miss all of them. I'm going to miss the small town of Charming. But most importantly, I'm going to miss him. Filip Chibs Telford. The man who has stolen my heart and soul."

Back at Teller-Morrow. Juice let's Kerrianne know that Bella is headed back to Belfast. She pulls out her phone and dials a number. Juice looks at her curiously.

"Mum. There's something I need to tell you. But I think McGee may want to hear it to."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Belfast, Ireland

Bella's P.O.V The cab pulls up to my dad's's house. I take a deep breath as I open the door. I step out and Padraic comes up to me.

He throws his arms around me and pulls me into a tight hug. "I've missed you so much."

I hug him back and place my head on his shoulder facing his neck. "I should of never gone."

He rubs my back "I won't let nothing happen to you. You're home now."

A single tear rolls down my cheek. I push away from Padraic, as I wipe my tear away. I smile at him and nod. "Yes. I'm home."

As Padraic gets my bags out the trunk of the cab. I notice Maureen running towards me. She throws her hands up in the air "Bella! Bella." She gets to where I am. I immediately notice the frightening glare she gives me.

"Maureen. What's wrong? Where's my dad?" I try to run into my dad's house. But Maureen places her hand on my shoulder.

"Bella! Kerrianne called your Da. She called Fiona. She told us everything. The reason why you came back, sooner then planned. Bella your Da. He's furious!"

My eyes go wide. I feel my heart drop to the pit of my stomach. I suddenly feel faint. It's hard to breath. Everything around me seems to stop. Echos are all that I hear. "How could she do this to me? To my dad? Do I really deserve this? My world once again has turned upside down. How would I face my dad?" My head feels to be spinning at a fast pace. I hear my heart beating ever so slowly. Padraic grabs me by my shoulders and shakes me up. I snap out of my daze.

"Bella! What happened in Charming?"

Padraic asks me. The confusion in his eyes. "How do I tell him. It'll break him. Will it? Of course it will. He declared his love for me at one point. Now I'll have to tell him. That I crawled into bed with Chibs. His uncle." I think to myself and before I could process it any further. My lips begin to speak "I. Chibs and I. We been. Fucking. I been fucking your uncle. Since I got to charming." I look into his eyes. "Why must I be so blunt?" I think to myself as I mentally slap myself. Padraic with all the pain in the world in his eyes. Slowly takes a few steps back away from me. He looks at me, like if I'm to be some sort of monster. Maybe that's what I am. I just broke my friend's heart. "Padraic. I'm sor..."

Padraic shakes his head and puts his hands up. As if to surrender. "No. No Bella. Just." He turns and walks away.

Bella looks at Maureen and suddenly runs into the house. "Dad!" She looks around and finds him standing in the family room. "Dad. I'm sorry. I..."

McGee takes two big steps and reaches to Bella. He grabs her roughly by her arms and shakes her. "What did you do?!" He lifts up his right hand, brings it down. Slapping Bella to the ground. He picks her up quickly slapping her once more. Once again he grabs her by her arms and pins her up against the wall. "Why Bella? Why can't you ever just listen to me? All you had to do, was keep SAMCRO from getting into your pants. But what do you do? You go and give it away, like some rotten gash!"

"Keith! Enough! She's your daughter! A grown woman! It's not like it's completely her fault!" Maureen scowls at McGee.

McGee turns to look at Maureen and then back at Bella. The anger fades away as he notices the red handprints forming on Bella's face. He looks at his fragile, vulnerable daughter. He quickly takes her in his arms. Hugging her tight, together they drop to their knees and cry uncontrollably. "I'm so sorry sweetheart. I love you. I just didn't want you to get hurt. I didn't want for some man to break your heart."

Bella holds on to her dad and crys onto his chest. "I'm so sorry dad. I never ment to hurt anyone. I just. I just. I love him. I'm sorry."

Moments later. McGee and Bella are sitting on the couch, talking about Bella's time in Charming. Someone starts banging on the door. Maureen goes to open the door, and Fiona rushes in furiously.

"You damn gash! You slept with my husband!" She charges at Bella picking her up by her hair and tosses her to the ground. She gets on top of Bella and begins hitting her repeatedly.

"Fiona! Get off of her!" McGee booms out. He tries grabbing Fiona, but she pushes him off her.

Bella suddenly strikes Fiona under her chin. Causing Fiona to fall off her. They both get onto their feet. Bella takes out the knife she had in her boot.

"Bella No!" Maureen screams in horror.

"Oh what? You're going to kill me? Do it! I dare you, Aislinn!" Fiona laughs maniacally. "You're not a very good friend to Kerrianne! First you fuck her da! Now you're gonna kill her mum?!"

McGee suddenly grabs onto his chest and collapses.

"Dad! Dad!" Bella runs to McGee's side.

"Look what you've caused! Was it worth it?!" Fiona laughs and leaves the house.

Maureen comes running in, with a glass of water and a bottle of peels. She goes to McGee's side and props his head on her lap. "Keith! Here. I'm placing a peel into your mouth."

McGee slowly opens his mouth and lets the peel dissolve in his mouth. Bella looks on curiously.

"C'mon Bella. Help me get your Da onto the couch." Bella and Maureen each put one of McGee's arms onto their shoulders and help him sit on the couch. "Here. Drink some water love." Maureen hands McGee the glass of water.

"What are the peels for? Are you sick dad?" Bella sits on the coffee table across from McGee and Maureen.

McGee and Maureen look at each other, before turning back to Bella. "Bella." McGee takes Bella's hands into his. "Sweetheart. I have a heart condition. A weak heart."

Bella's eyes fill with tears and slowly they roll down her cheeks. "Dad. I'm sorry. I'm never leaving your side again." Bella gets up and sits on her dad's lap. She places a kiss onto his cheek "I'm going to spend every minute with you. Always and forever. I love you dad."

A week later.

Bella is in the bathroom, pacing nervously. She stops in front of the mirror and stares at herself. "Times up." Bella picks up the pregnancy test and stares at the two little lines. She looks into the mirror once more. "Jesus christ. What am I going to do?" She quickly wraps up the pregnancy test and tosses into the trash. She walks out the bathroom and into the kitchen. "Morning dad. Morning Maureen."

"Good morning sweetheart." They say in union.

"Something bothering you, sweety?" McGee looks at his daughter.

"Me? Ummm, what could possibly be bothering me? I'm great. Super even." Bella looks at her dad nervously.

"Bella. You're hiding something. And I think I know what it is." Maureen looks at Bella sternly.

"You do?"

"All the trips to the bathroom. And all those cravings. Can only mean one thing. Not to mention that wee bump, you got there." Maureen smiles and places a hand on Bella's belly.

Bella sighs "I just had to make sure. I just took a pregnancy test."

"Guess I'll have to give, Chibs a call." McGee stands up.

"No!" Bella blurts out. "I don't want him to know. I don't want anyone in Charming to know."

McGee looks at Bella in shock. "Sweety, he has the right to know. You wouldn't want to keep him from his child. He's been through that before. I been through that. It's not a good feeling."

"I'm just not ready to see him. Dad. I didn't have the strength to stay and fight for him. I don't deserve for him. To come out here." Bella looks down at her feet.

"What makes you think, he'll come out here?"

"Dad. I'm not leaving you. Plus it's not like he'll let me travel alone knowing that I'm carrying his unborn child. Can't we just wait a few weeks before telling him. Please."

"Ok. Whenever you're ready. You'll have to call him."

A few hours later.

Bella walks out her dad's house and sits outside. Padraic pulls into the lot. Bella stands back up and walks up to Padraic.

"Hey. Haven't seen you in a while." Bella smirks at him.

"Aye. I'm sorry for taking off the way I did, the other day. Just after all the information you gave me. I shut down. I went numb."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out the way it did. Nor was it my intention to hurt you. But, there's something I think you should know."

"There's more?"

"Seems that way."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant. I'm guessing I'm around nine weeks."

Padraic stays quiet as he process the new information. "What you gonna do?"

Bella shrugs "Don't know yet. I have my first doctors appointment tomorrow. To make sure exactly how far along I am. And to see if this little one is coming along ok." She paces a hand on her belly and smiles.

Padraic gets closer to Bella and places both of his hands on her belly. "Bella. Stay here with me. I can be a father to your baby. I'll go with you to all the appointments. I lov..."

Bella looks away from Padraic. "Padraic, you know I can't do that. And won't that be like betraying not just your uncle but the club. What would they do to you?"

Padraic holds Bella's chin and turns her face to look into her eyes. "They'd kill me. My own uncle would kill me with his bare hands. But I'm willing to risk, my life. Just for a chance to be with you. To make you happy. Move in with me, Bella. I'll take care of you. You will never have to suffer again."

Bella removes Padraic hands away from her "But I would suffer. I would suffer every day of my life, not being with the one I love. And knowing that some day. They will kill you. You would suffer. You will never have my love and that will kill you. A little each day."

Padraic cups Bella's face into his hands "None of it matters to me. As long as I have you by my side. Nothing matters. I love you Bella." He leans in to kiss her.

Bella looks away. Pushing his hands off her face. "Please Padraic. Don't."

Padraic steps away from Bella and gets on his bike. He looks at Bella "I'll pick you up tomorrow. I'll take you to your appointment." He speeds off.

Bella heads back into the house and goes into the guest room. She lays on the bed and places her hands on her belly. "I don't even know you. But I already love you with all that I have. Sweet child of mine."

 *****Auther's Note*****

 **Wow! Bella's life is so intense right now! LoL.**

 **Please don't forget to review.**

 **P.S If y'all could help me get more readers. I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks in advance.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Charming California

Chibs P.O.V

As I lay on my bed, locked up in my dorm room. My mind goes to her. "What could she be doing? Is she ok? Does she think of me?" It's been 16 days since she left and still no word from her. I turn to my left and notice the stranger laying next to me. Disgusted with myself I grab the gash and toss her out of my dorm. "Get the fuck out!" I snarl at her. I need to get a hold of Bella. I need to see her or just at least hear her voice. I need to hear she's ok from her own mouth. I take a quick shower and get ready to find my love. No longer wanting to go another day with out her. I need her. Her touch.

I walk into the main room and I see Trinity on her phone.

"I'll be heading back to Belfast in a week. Don't worry Bella. Together we'll figure things out. In the mean time stay relaxed. Let Padraic help with whatever you may need. Try not to worry your Da. You know his heart can't take to much drama. Tell my mum I love her." She speaks into her phone.

She's talking to her. My girl is just on the other end of that phone. Without thinking I snatch the phone away from Trinity. "Bella? Bella. How are you doing my love?" I hear her steady breathing. My heart skips a beat. Then suddenly I hear her cry, followed by a dial tone. She hung up on me. My body goes numb. I hand Trinity her phone back. I take a seat by the bar and motion Chucky for a beer. I feel someone pat my shoulders. It's Tig.

"How you holding up, brother?"

"I need to see her!" I take my beer and sip on the piss tasting drink.

"She'll come back. Maybe you shouldn't be drinking. You've been locked up in your dorm room, for the past three days. The last run we went on. You shot someone before thinking. Seem to have forgotten 'Brains before bullets'. C'mon Chibby you gotta pull yourself together. Not for us but for her."

I start to process everything Tig just told me. "I need to go to Belfast. I need to get her and bring her back with me."

"And we'll help you."

Kerrianne walks in the clubhouse and takes a seat next to, Trinity. "Hey Trin. Any new news on Bella?"

Trinity looks at Kerrianne "You should call her. She needs to hear your apology from you. Not from me. Gemma. Wendy. Tara. Jax. Or anyone else. Just you."

"I don't think I could do it. I was harsh on her. I wouldn't blame her. If she never wants to speak to me again. And then what happened with my mum." Kerrianne shrugs her shoulders.

"What happened with your mum. Had nothing to do with you."

"But it does. I'm the one who called to tell her about everything. And for that Juice don't want to talk to me."

"Your mum. Is a full grown woman. She acted on her own. For whatever selfish reasons she may have. Ok? Stop blaming yourself. I'm going to Belfast in a week. I'm going to talk to my mum about, moving to charming. Quinn is going with me. While I'm there I'm going to check on Bella. She needs us now, more then ever."

"Is everything ok?"

"Kerri. She's. She's pregnant. She's at the end of her first trimester."

Kerrianne's eyes go wide. She jumps off her seat. "Pregnant?!"

Chibs and Tig hear Kerrianne and get up from their bar stools.

Trinity stands up and puts her hands on Kerrianne's shoulders. "Shhhh. She don't want your Da to know. At least not now. She wants to fix her friendship with you first."

Kerrianne looks towards Chibs and Tig and turns back to look at Trinity. Her eyes threatening to cry. She slaps Trinity's hands off of her and storms out of the clubhouse.

Chibs runs up to Trinity with Tig following close behind. "What's going on, Trinity?"

Trinity becomes nervous. "N, nothing."

"Spit it out, lass."

"Nothings wrong, Chibs."

"You better start talking little girl. Before we make you talk." Tig gets closer to Trinity.

Quinn walks into the clubhouse and runs to Trinity. "What's going on here?" He protectively puts an arm around Trinity.

"I don't know. Ask your girl. She seems to be holding back information." Chibs snarls at Quinn.

Quinn turns to look at Trinity. "Trinity? Baby. What's going on?"

"Nothing. Kerrianne and I were just talking about. You and I going to Belfast. That's it."

Quinn quickly gets the hint. "Trinity is not holding any information. Let's go Trinity." Quinn lets Trinity walk by as he follows her out the clubhouse.

"We're gonna have to speak to Kerrianne." Chibs turns to look at Tig.

Tig smiles "Or Juice. He's always hung out with them. And just two days ago. He was on the phone talking to McGee."

"Seems like Juicy boy, is gonna have to answer to me. One way or another." Chibs says as he and Tig walk out the clubhouse and into the parking lot. They get on their bikes and head out in search of Juice.

After two hours of tracking down Juice. Chibs and Tig walk up to Juice's porch. Chibs bangs on the door until Juice opens it. Juice opens the door and Chibs quickly grabs Juice by his shirt pushing him back into the house. "We need to talk." Chibs throws Juice onto the couch.

"What's going on, Chibs?" Juice looks nervously back and forth to Chibs and Tig.

Chibs pulls up a chair and straddles it. He rest his arms crossed onto the back of the chair. He smirks at Juice "What information do you have on, Bella?"

Juice looks at Chibs confused. "What? What's wrong with Bella?"

"Don't play with me lad!"

"Chibs. I don't know nothing. I swear."

"What were you talking to McGee about?" Tig asks Juice with a smirk on his face.

"McGee told me, what Fiona did to Bella. But that's it." Juice looks at Chibs.

"What Fiona do?" Chibs ask as he gets up.

Juice sighs and sits up on the couch. "Fiona attacked Bella. But Bella fought back. She pulled out a knife on Fiona. McGee then suffered a minor heart attack. But is doing well now. Fiona. Fiona wants Bella out of Belfast but away from you."

"Sounds like you know a lot more. Than what you said. Does Kerrianne know any of this."

Last time I talked to her. She was calling Fiona to tell her about you and Bella. After that we broke up." Juice puts his hand over his mouth.

Chibs grabs Juice and punches him, knocking him on his ass. "You been with my daughter!?" Chibs hits Juice once more.

Tig gets a hold of Chibs. "Hey calm down! Nows not the time! Look I say, we head back to the clubhouse and gather our thoughts. Who knows maybe one of the other guys, can get some information. About who's pregnant."

Chibs looks at Juice one last time before storming out Juice's house.

Tig looks at Juice "You really don't know if Bella is expecting?"

Juice shakes his head "I can try to find out."

Tig slaps Juice on his back and nods in agreement, before stepping out of his house.

At Chibs house.

Kerrianne is sitting on the living room floor staring at her phone.

Kerrianne's P.O.V

I know I should call her. But does she really want to talk to me? After all I'm the one who told her to leave. Never did it cross my mind, she would go back to Belfast. The last few days my da has seem to be lost. Like of he's missing a part of him. When I look into his eyes I notice this emptiness. Emptiness that I caused. He loves her. My best friend. The one I would turn to, when I needed someone to talk to. She knows all my secrets. All my flaws. And she still has never told anyone any of them. Even after I told my mum and her da, about her affair with my da. She still never said anything. I feel like shit. I betrayed my friend. Yea, she was seeing my da behind my back. But I know now why she kept it from me. Cause even if she would have been honest with me. Deep down inside I know I still would've reacted the same way. I'm so stupid. She was only being a good friend, like she always had been. Now she's expecting a wee one. Crazy isn't it? My da and my best friend are having a baby. It will be my brother or sister.

I shake my thoughts away and quickly pick up the phone and dial out. The phone on the other side starts to ring. My heart is pacing.

"Hello."

I hear her voice. She's been crying. I can tell. Only a very few times do I recall seeing her cry. Bella is made of stone. And I broke her. I separated her from my da. And it has broken her.

"Hello?"

I slowly take a deep breath "Hi Bella. I'm sorry. For everything. What's wrong? Are you ok?"

I hear her sigh out of relief. "I'm sorry to, Kerrianne. But I must tell you. I love your Da! He means so much to me. And this little life that's growing inside of me. Is proof of that love. Never was it my or your Da's intention to hurt you. I love you. You're my best friend."

I smile at her words "I love you to, Bella. And I know now. Just how much you and my da love each other." I laugh "I guess you're the only gash. I'll allow my da to have." I say jokingly.

"You prick." She laughs with me.

"So, am I getting a sister or a brother?"

The girls continue to talk for what seems like hours. Kerrianne finally hangs up the phone. As she makes her way into the kitchen. She hears the front door open. She checks to see who it is and smiles when she sees her dad.

"Hey da. Are you hungry? I was fixing to get started on dinner."

Chibs sits at the couch and kicks off his boots "Aye. Thanks love. I want to ask you something. And I want an honest answer."

"Yea. Ok." Kerrianne sits next to her dad.

"You and Juice been dating. For how long? And was it, or is it, serious?"

Kerrianne takes a deep gulp. "Ummm. Da, I'm sorry I know I should've told you. But I..."

Chibs cuts her off "How serious is it?"

"I love him, da. And I want to stay here. In Charming. But I don't know if mum..."

Chibs runs a hand down his face. "I'll take care of it. Your mum that is." Chibs stands up and walks towards his bedroom.

"You're ok, with me seeing Juice?" Kerrianne smiles.

Chibs turns to look at his daughter. "You're a grown woman now. It's up to you who you want date. All I want for you is to be happy. And for whoever you may choose to be with, to treat you right." He winks at his daughter and heads into his bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

2 weeks later

Belfast Ireland

"Oh, wow you are most definitely pregnant!" Trinity hugs Bella and puts her hands on Bella's growing belly.

"How you doing, little sis." Quinn smiles at Bella.

Bella smiles back at Quinn and Trinity. "I'm great! I'm on my second trimester now. So no more morning sickness. Just glad you two ate finally here. Took you long enough."

"Oh, I know sorry about that. Just you know how the guys and their club business goes. But we're here now."

"Guess I'll leave the two of ya alone. I'm gonna go talk to guys." Quinn kisses Trinity before leaving.

"So what your mum say about, you moving to charming. What she think about you and Quinn moving in together?"

"She really likes Quinn. Says a chose well." Trinity laughs. "She's ok with me moving to charming. But I know it saddens her. To know that I won't be with her, everyday. But she also understands that I'm all grown up. And that I'm able to make my own decisions."

"I told you she'd be fine with your decision." Bella quickly puts her hands on her belly. "Quick Trinity." She smiles at Trinity taking her hands and places them on her growing bump. "Do you feel that?"

Trinity smiles at Bella "Yes! What is that baby up to in there?" She laughs.

Bella laughs "I love to feel her move around. It's such an amazing feeling."

"Her? You're having a little girl?"

"Yes! I found out yesterday. My doctor says she's doing fine and growing well. I'm a little over 13 weeks along. Only about 5 months to go! I just can't wait to have her in my arms!"

"I'm so happy for you, Bella. When are you going to tell Chibs?"

"I don't know. I've thought about calling him, but I just don't seem to find the courage to actually go through with it. I want him to be here with me. I really do. But I know he'll just come to take me back to charming with him. And I don't want to leave my dad. Not now. He's sick and I really don't know how much more time he has." Bella looks down at her hands.

"It's going to be ok, Bella. It'll all work it's self out. You'll see."

5 days later.

Padraic walks into Bella's bedroom with his hands behind his back. He smiles at Bella "I have surprise for you. Well more for the wee one."

Bella hurries off her bed. Where she was resting after a long day of cooking and hanging out with friends and family. "What you get?" She smiles at Padraic.

He pulls out a soft plush pink bear and a pair of pink knitted booties, from behind his back.

"Padraic. You didn't have to do this."

"But I wanted to. I'm going to spoil her rotten." He laughs and places his hands on Bella's baby bump. "She's going to be as beautiful as her mum." He reaches up to Bella's face and caresses her cheek. He then slowly begins to lean into her for a kiss.

Bella immediately turns away and steps back. "Thanks Padraic. I'll put the gifts away."

Padraic sighs. "I'm gonna head out. Goodnight Bella." He walks out of her room and stops to look at Bella one more time. He puts his head down and leaves.

Bella crawls back into bed. She looks up at the ceiling and sighs. "I miss you Filip Chibs Telford." She closes her eyes and falls into a deep sleep.

3 weeks later

Charming California

Kerrianne and Trinity are in the clubhouse kitchen talking. Wait they wait on the men to get back from their club run.

"How are things with you and Juice? Trinity looks at Kerrianne.

"Good. I'm just glad we're talking again and we picked up from where we left off." Kerrianne smiles.

"I'm glad to hear that. You two look so cute together." Trinity sighs. "Things are so quiet without Bella. She always had a way of brightening up a room."

Kerrianne laughs slightly. "Yea she does. I just can't wait to meet my baby sister. To hold her. To play with her."

Suddenly Chibs comes around the corner and stands at the kitchen entrance. "What sister are you taking about, Kerrianne?"

Kerrianne and Trinity jump up from their seats. Both looking like a deer in front of headlights. "Uh, I uh. I... Shit." Kerrianne walks up to her dad. "Da. Bella's pregnant. I'm sorry for not telling you before. But I promised her, I wouldn't tell you until she was ready."

"How far along is she?" Chibs snarls at Kerrianne.

"Sh sh she's about 5 months into her pr pre pregnancy."

Chibs stares his daughter down and storms away.

"Shit! We must call Bella and give her a heads up." Trinity grabs her phone and calls Bella.

2 days later

Belfast Ireland

Bella is in her kitchen preparing herself some lunch. Padraic walks into Bella's house.

"Bella. Is it true? Is my uncle on his way here?"

"I don't know. All I know is that he knows about my pregnancy. It's only a matter of time, till he shows up."

Padraic places his hands on her belly. "I'm not letting him take you from me. I love you Bella! I want for me, you and this baby girl to be a family."

"Padraic, please. We been over this many times before. I don't love you."

Padraic cups Bella's face in his hands and forcefully kisses her. In that instant moment Chibs storms into Bella's house. He instantly notices Padraic kissing Bella. Full of jealousy Chibs charges at Padraic and grabs him by his kutte. He slightly lifts him up in the air. Causing Padraic to lifts his feet of the ground.

"What do you think your doing,? With my old lady?!" Chibs snarls at Padraic.

Bella walks up behind Chibs and slowly puts a hand on Chibs arm. "Please Chibs. Let him go."

Chibs turns to look at Bella. His anger and jealousy instantly fades. Once he sets his eyes onto her baby bump. He releases Padraic and slowly puts his hands on her belly. "Bella, my love. Why haven't you told me?"

Padraic pushes Chibs away from Bella. "Don't touch her!"

"Padraic! Stop! I! DON'T! LOVE! YOU! I love Chibs! I've told you time and time again! Please just go." Bella tries pleading with Padraic.

"No. Please Bella. Don't tell me to go. I love you. I'll never hurt you. If you stay with him. He will. He'll only cause you pain and heartache. Trust me!"

Chibs grabs Padraic and throws him to the door. He punches him and throws him out the house. He then turns to Bella and pulls her into a tight hug. He then cups her face and places kisses onto her lips. He then places his hands onto her belly and drops down to his knees. He gently places a kiss on her belly. "How you doing in the sweetheart. Sorry to inform you this but, I'm your Da." He looks up at Bella and stands back up. "How you doing love?"

Bella puts her arms around his neck and kisses him passionately. She tangles her hands into his hair as they hungrily kiss each other. They pull apart "I've missed you so much baby. I've missed your touch. Your body pressed up against mine. Make love to me Filip. Please."

Chibs lifts her up and takes her into her bedroom. He gently lays her down. And they begin to remove each others clothes. For the next few hours they forget about the world around them.

 *****Auther's Note*****

 **It's a short chapter I know. But just had to give you something. Next chapter won't be up until someone on Monday.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As sun rises, Bella starts getting breakfast ready. Chibs walks into the kitchen. "Morning, baby. Coffee?" Bella smiles at him.

"Aye." Chibs cups her face and places a kiss onto her lips. "How's my wee one doing, this morning?" He places his hands around Bella's belly. He smiles when he feels her move. "My Audrey."

Bella looks up at Chibs and smiles "Audrey. Audrey Rossalyn Telford."

Chibs kisses Bella's belly and looks at Bella. "Audrey Rossalyn Telford." He smiles. "I like it."

"I love you, Filip Telford." Bella wraps her arms around his neck. Their lips connect and they passionately kiss each other.

They are soon interrupted by someone knocking at the door. Chibs walks over to open the door, and finds Fiona on the other side. She throws her arms around his neck and kisses him. Bella's eyes go wide, as jealousy takes over her.

"Get your hands off of him!" She runs and shoves Fiona off of Chibs. "You bitch!" Bella slaps Fiona.

Fiona holds her cheek and smiles at Bella. "He's my husband. And you're just a gash. Who let herself get pregnant, to try and trap him."

"Fiona!" Chibs booms out. He rushes over to her and grabs her by her face. "We're getting a divorce. And I'm goin to marry, Bella." He snarls at Fiona.

She pushes away from him and slaps him. "You can't divorce me! Not to marry this GASH! I won't let that happen! Not ever!"

Bella tries to charge at Fiona, but Chibs stops her. "Fiona, I suggest you leave. Now!"

Fiona looks at Bella and Chibs. "This isn't over! You!" She points at Bella. "You will pay, dearly! Mark my words!" She turns on her heel and walks out the house.

"Ugh! I can't believe that woman!" Bella walks into her bedroom and starts looking for something. "But I'll get her! No bitch is gonna come into my house and hit my man!"

Chibs follows her into the bedroom. "I'm fine, love. I'll take care of Fiona."

Bella finds what she was looking for. She pulls out a dagger and smirks. "Fiona Larkin. You are gonna wish you never messed with me."

"Give me the dagger, love."

"No. I need to take care of this. It's the only way." Bella tries to walk out the room.

Chibs runs and stands in front of the door way. "Give me the dagger, Bella!"

"Move out of my way, Filip."

"Bella! What are you gonna do?! Kill Fiona? Then what are you going to tell Kerrianne?"

Bella smirks. "It'll be easier for me to explain to Kerrianne, why I did it. Then for you to explain why you killed her mother."

"Damn it Bella! Give me the bloody dagger!"

"I can't Filip! I need to do this now! Before she has the chance, to go through with her word!"

Chibs wraps his arms around Bella and tackles her to the bed. And takes the dagger from her. "I'm not going to let nothing happen to you Bella. Just let me handle this."

"Fuck off!" Bella gets up and runs out the front door.

Chibs runs after her. "Bella!" He catches her and turns her around so she can face him. "Where are you going?"

"Away from you! Don't you get it?! Fiona is a dangerous enemy to have, here in Belfast!" Bella cries out.

Chibs pulls her into his arms. "Love, I'm here to protect you. I'll talk to Fiona. And by tomorrow night, we can head back to charming."

Bella pushes Chibs away. "No! I can't go back to charming! My dad isn't doing very well! His heart condition has gotten worse! I'm not just going to leave him! He needs me! I need him! This isn't fair! I just found him and now! Now, his time is being cut short! What have I done to deserve this?!" She let's herself drop to the ground and cries hysterically.

Chibs walks over to her. Dropping down to his knees, he takes Bella in his arms and rocks her. "You haven't done anything wrong, love. Please don't cry. I don't like seeing you like this." He kisses the top of her head. "Shhhhh. Breathe my love."

After a few minutes Bella starts to calm down. "I want to go see my dad. Please."

At McGee's and Maureen's House.

Chibs and McGee are talking in the family room. While Maureen and Bella are in the kitchen seated at the table.

"How's the wee one doing?" Maureen smiles at Bella.

"Good. She seems to be growing just fine. We have a name for her. Audrey Rossalyn Telford." Bella smiles as she rubs her belly.

"I bet you can't wait to hold her in your arms."

"No. I can't. But I only have about 20 weeks left. I just hope they go by quick."

"They will. You wait and see. So are you going back to charming?"

"I don't know. I just don't think I can leave my dad. He's all I have."

"No, Bella. You have Chibs and soon you'll have your wee one. And don't forget about Trinity, and Kerrianne. You girls are practically sisters."

Bella giggles. "Kerrianne is my step daughter."

Maureen laughs. "I guess she is."

Bella and Maureen laugh and get started on lunch.

1 week later.

Bella and Chibs are ready to head back to charming.

McGee hugs his daughter. "I love you sweetheart."

Bella hugs him back. "I love you so much dad. I'll be calling you every day, to let you know how your grand daughter is doing."

McGee smiles. "I want to meet my grand daughter as soon as she's born."

"Yea dad. We'll fly out here the minute she's born." Bella laughs.

"Sounds good to me." He laughs. "Have a safe trip."

Bella walks towards the cab and turns back to look at her dad. Fiona, comes running out from the corner of the house. She runs up to Bella and stabs her on her stomach. She then runs into a black van and disappears. Bella holds onto her belly, as tears roll down her cheeks. Chibs runs to Bella and catches her as she faints. "Bella! Bella, my love. Someone call a doctor!"

 *****Auther's Note*****

 **What is Chibs going to do to, Fiona? We'll just have to wait and see. LoL**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Let me know your thoughts. Till next time, Take care.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Bella's P.O.V

I open up my eyes and find myself in a white room. I look around and see all the familiar faces. Chibs, my love standing next to me holding my hand. Kerrianne, Trinity and Maureen are standing on the other side of me. And even though they are smiling at me. I see sadness in their eyes. ' What has happened? What is this place?' Is all I can think of. My body feels weak my belly hurts. 'My baby!' I put my hands on my belly and what was once a baby bump is all gone now. I begin to panic. "Where's my baby!?" I shout at them. But they don't say a thing. I notice the tears in their eyes and I begin to think back. 'Fiona. She stabbed me. No! This can't be happening!' I shake the thought away. I turn to look at Chibs. "Filip. Where's our baby? I wanna see our baby? Where's my baby?!"

"Love." He caresses my face.

My heart sinks. My joints go numb. The tears roll down my cheeks. 'Can the world, really be this cruel? What has my unborn daughter ever done to any of them?' I try to get out of bed. "Noooo! I want my baby! Filip, please! Where's my daughter?! I need to see her! I want to hold her! I need to tell her, that everything is going to be ok!"

Chibs wraps his arms around me. "I'm so sorry love." He cries hysterically. "There was nothing the doctors could do."

I wrap my arms around him and I turn to look at, Kerrianne, Trinity and Maureen. Who are standing in one corner looking at me as they cry. I begin to cry hysterically. 'Why my baby? Why not me?' Our the only questions I can think of as I feel to be drowning. The world around me goes silent. Sorrow is all I feel. 'How could I possibly go on?'

font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"《/span/fontThe hardest thing I've ever had to hear was that my child died. The hardest thing I'll have to do is to live everyday since that face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"》/span/font

A few hours later, I wake up, once again. 'Was it all just a bad dream.' I quickly sit up and I notice Chibs sleeping in the chair beside me. I slowly try to get out of bed. Put I stop myself when I hear the door open. Maureen walks in.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

"How am I feeling?! They killed my baby! And you wanna know how I'm feeling!" I yell out, unable to control myself.

Chibs must've heard my yelling, cause he quickly grabbed a hold of me. "Love. She was only trying to look out for you." He kisses me.

"What happened? Why? Why did this happen? I want to get out of here. Take me home with you. I just want to be alone, with you." I look into his eyes. And I can feel the sorrow in them. I cup his face and place a kiss on his lips. "They had to give you a sedative to calm you down. You went hysterical, we couldn't control you. You tried to harm yourself." Tears roll down his eyes. "Love. I need you. Please. Please don't try to harm yourself. I don't think I could make it on my own."

'How could I be so selfish? He too has lost a child. Our baby. He too is hurting.' I embrace him in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry, my love. Please forgive me. I love you." I turn to Maureen. "I'm sorry Maureen." She simply smiles at me. Chibs pulls away and kisses the top of my head. As he takes a seat, he takes my hands in his. But never do I take my eyes off of Maureen. I look into her eyes and I see emptiness. Something is wrong. "Where's my dad? Why isn't he here with me?" Maureen quickly turns away from me. I turn to look at Chibs. "Chibs what's wrong? Where's my dad?" He simply nods his head and looks down. I snatch my hands away from his. I quickly jump out of bed and start taking the I.V out of my veins. Maureen and Chibs try to stop me. But I simply elbow Chibs on his nose and punch Maureen in the gut. I run out the hospital room and down the hall. "Dad! Dad! Where are you?! Dad!" I run into the waiting area. And I see all of SAMBEL & SAMCRO. Quinn jumps up to his feet and runs towards me.

"What are you doing out of your room? C'mon on I'll take you back." He puts his arm around me.

But I quickly slap his arm away. "Where's my dad?! I want to see my dad!"

Padraic runs up to me. "Bella. Your dad." He puts his hands on my shoulders. "Your dad. His heart didn't take the news, of you loosing your daughter. I'm sorry love."

The world around me begins to spin. My body goes limb. Padraic catches me and carries me back to my room. He lays me down and caresses my face. I see Chibs standing beside him. And I snap. "Get out! I don't ever want to see you again! Filip Telford! You've ruined my life! Get out! Padraic, make him go away!" Nurses and doctors rush into the room and hold me down. All I could do was stare Chibs down. I felt so much anger towards him. I didn't want to see him. I wanted him out of my life. Last thing I seen was, Padraic and Maureen escorting him out of the room. His face said it all, He was crushed. And I didn't care.

1 week later

I stand in front of the window in my bedroom. What am looking at? Nothing really. The past week, has come and gone, as if nothing ever happened. I was able to give my daughter a proper burial. I picked out a tickled pink, glittery coffin, for her to rest in. And she wore a white lacy dress, just the perfect size for her tiny little one pound body. She looked so precious. I decided to lay my daughter and my dad to rest, side by side. That was the hardest day of my life. I wanted to badly crawl in there with them. But I can't I'm stuck here, with this world. I hate it! I hate being alive, and everyone around me!

I hear a knock at my door. It's Padraic, he leans on the door frame.

"Everyone left. They all went back to charming. They waited a while to see if you would come out your room. Chibs said..."

I quickly cut him off. "No. Please don't mention him, to me. I don't want to hear anything about him. Do you understand me?"

"Bella. I think you should, at least talk to him."

"Do you understand me? Padraic." I walk up to him.

"Yes, Bella. I understand you."

"Good. Now, get out." I try pushing him out of my room. But he stops me.

"Bella. You are only harming yourself, by shutting everyone out. You need to surround yourself with people that care about you."

I laugh at him. "Care? About me? They don't care about me! If they did, they would have let me. Take Fiona out, before she had the chance to kill my baby!"

"Bella. You are not the only one who lost someone. I know I get it. You lost your daughter. And you lost your dad. But Chibs lost his daughter to. It was his child to. And Kerrianne. She lost her mum! Her own da, killed her mum! How do you think she feels?! Do you not care about your best friend? And you can't sit here and lie to me. About your feelings towards Chibs! Jesus Christ, Bella! You still love him! Stop lying to yourself!"

"Shut up! Just shut up! Padraic!" I slap him.

He grabs my arms. "No, Bella! You need to hear this! You need to snap out of this! You have a family that cares about you! Believe me I know! I seen the way they treated you! How they catered to your every need! Even though you acted like a selfish brat!"

"Stop it Padraic!" I try to get out of his grip. "Don't you love me, Padraic?" His grip loosens up. I cup his face. "Don't you want me?" He quickly wraps his hands around and begins to kiss me. As I kiss him, I can't help but to feel empty. 'Will this emptiness ever go away?' I think to myself. Padraic begins kissing my neck. And my mind goes to Chibs. "Chibs." I whisper.

Padraic pulls away from me. "You'll never be mine, Bella. You will always be his." He turns away and walks out of my room.

I drop down to the floor and sob silently. "Chibs. I need you." As the hours pass me by, all I can think of, is him. How I need to see him. How my body longs for his touch. 'Why did I let him leave, without me? I must go to him.' I think to myself, as I drift away into a deep sleep.

 *****Auther's Note*****

 **Hello everyone,**

 **I just wanted to let everyone know that, I am currently working on another story. And yes, it'll be another Chibs and OC, story. I LOVE CHIBS! LoL. Once I publish it, I'll let y'all know. Till then, take care.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

1 Month Later

Maureen and Bella are at the airport. "I still think you should come with me to charming. I mean, why stay here? Trinity is in Charming." Bella looks at Maureen.

"I have my family here. I can't leave them. Give Trinity a hug for me." Maureen pushes Bella's hair behind her ears.

"Ok. Fine." Bella looks down at her hands.

"Are you nervous?"

"Ummm. Yes, a little."

"Why? "

"What if Chibs don't want to see me? What if he tells me to go away? Like I did to him."

Maureen sighs. "He loves you, Bella. He won't be telling you to go away."

"You didn't tell any of them, that I'm going right?" Bella looks at Maureen.

Maureen shakes her head. "No. I didn't tell anyone."

"Ok. I want to surprise them. Bye Maureen." Bella hugs her.

"Safe trip, sweetheart."

Bella walks towards the gate and looks back. She smiles and waves at her step mother.

Charming California

"You can just drop me of here." Bella tells the taxi cab driver, as he stops in front of the Teller-Morrow garage. She steps out of the cab and pays him. She takes a deep breath and grabs her suit case. "Here goes nothing."

She walks past the gate and sees Tig and Bobby arguing over something in the garage. As she walks further in, she hears someone yell her name.

"Bella!" Chucky runs up to her "Your back!" He throws his arms around her and hugs her tight.

Bella laughs and hugs him back. "Hi, Chucky."

As they hug. Kerrianne, Juice, Trinity, Quinn, Happy, Bobby, Tig, and Gemma run over to Bella. They all surround and greet her. Wendy and Abel join the crowd. And Tara, Jax and Thomas join in a well. Chibs and Kozik walk out the clubhouse.

"What's going on over th..." Kozik begins to ask, but stops himself when he notices Bella. "Bella!" He runs to join the crowd.

Chibs slowly walks up to the crowd. And everyone slowly backs away from Bella. Leaving Bella and Chibs standing in front of each other, just a few feet apart. They stare at each other for a few seconds. Chibs smiles at her and she runs into his arms. He lifts her in the air spinning her around and sets her back down.

"My love. You've come back to me."

She wraps her arms around his neck, as they kiss each other passionately.

Everyone watches on, as they cheer for them.

"Dinner at my house! At 8! Everyone is invited!" Gemma yells out.

Chibs looks into Bella's eyes. "I've missed you so much. My love. I thought I'd lost you, for good."

Bella puts her finger over his lips. "Shhh. How could I ever stay away from you? I love you with all my heart and soul. You're my love." She smiles at him.

"Will you marry me, Bella Aislinn Crowe-McGee?"

"Yes! Of course I will!"

"Now your my old lady."

Together they laugh and walk into the clubhouse with the rest of their family.

Later that night. At Gemma's house.

After everyone is done eating, the boys gather in the living room and the girls stay in the kitchen, to clean up.

Bella and Chibs look at one another from a distance.

"He ain't going anywhere." Gemma walks up to Bella. "C'mon the girls have some wine flowing and are ready for some girl talk."

"So, Bella. When is the wedding?" Wendy says, handing Bella a glass of wine.

Bella shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know. I've never been to good at planning parties. Something small will do."

"Small? Yea, right. That's what I'm here for." Gemma smiles.

"Yea, Bella. You are marrying, my da. It has to be a huge wedding." Kerrianne looks at Bella.

"We'll all help you with the planning." Layla adds on.

"Nothing but leather and lace." Bella smiles.

They all laugh.

"So Tara. How's your pregnancy going?" Trinity smiles at Tara.

"Good. Everything is going very well." Tara rubs on her belly. "Do you and Quinn, plan on having any kids soon?"

"I would like to get married first." Trinity laughs.

"Here that Quinn!?" Gemma shouts out.

"I think Kerrianne and Juice, will beat Quinn with the baby making." Wendy looks at Kerrianne.

"Yea, those two are always going at it." Layla laughs, as she watches Kerrianne turn bright red.

"Yea. We can leave Bella and Chibs out. With all their public display. I think we all seen them at one point." Gemma laughs.

"Hell I've heard them. In the clubhouse restroom." Wendy nudges Bella.

"I've walked in on them in the clubhouse kitchen." Layla laughs as she remembers.

"They would fuck all over the apartment. Must've forgotten that I lived there to." Trinity erupts in laughter.

The girls all begin laughing, as they tease Bella.

"Ok. Can like we talk about something else. I don't want to know about my Da's sexual business." Kerrianne covers her ears.

Bella covers her face. "Oh my God." She takes a sip of her wine and clears her throat. "So, Tara. Do you know what you're having?"

Tara smiles and nods her head. "We are. Having... A. Girl!"

"Oh, shit! What am I suppose to do, with a granddaughter?" Gemma gets up and hugs Tara.

"Excuse me. I uh. I gotta go to the bathroom." Bella gets up, and rushes into the bathroom.

"Is she ok?" Tara worries.

"She'll be fine. It might have to do, with the loss of her daughter." Gemma pats Tara's shoulder. "I'll go get Chibs."

Minutes later Chibs knocks on the bathroom door. "Love. Are you ok?"

After a minute of silence Bella opens the door. Chibs walks in and shuts the door behind him. "What's wrong, love?"

Bella smirks. "Just thinking of her. Our Audrey." Bella looks down at her hands.

Chibs lifts her chin up and looks into her eyes. "She's safe, and she's watching over us. I don't think she would like to see her mum, sad." Chibs smiles and places a kiss on Bella's lips.

"You always find away to make me feel better." She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him passionately.

Chibs lifts her up and sits her on the sink. He runs his hands up her thighs and grabs at them. Bella pulls down on her strapless dress, revealing her breast. Chibs lowers his head and takes a nipple between his lips and begins suckling. Bella moans in pleasure. While she unbuckels his pants, he removes her panties. He slides into her as she wraps her legs around his waist pushing him futher in. He pumps in and out her, as moans and screams his name. Together they reach their climax and look into each others eyes, as they try to steady their breathing.

"I love the way you make love to me." Bella smiles at him.

Chibs smiles and caresses her cheek. "I love everything about you, lass. You drive me wild."

A few minutes later they step out the restroom and they see some of the girls scatter away giggling. Gemma stands in front of them with her hands on her hips. "You really had to go and fuck in my bathroom?" She shakes her head and smiles. "Before you know it. There's gonna be little Chibs running around the whole damn house, raising hell."

Chibs and Bella look at each other and laugh. Bella hooks her arm to Gemma's and they walk back into the kitchen. "I'm going to need some more wine." Bella looks at the girls and smiles as they all begin laughing.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"If we keep this up. We are never leaving the house." Bella laughs as she tosses the blankets off of her and onto Chibs. She gets out of bed.

Chibs quickly reaches over to her and grabs her hand "A fourth round won't hurt, love." He winks at her.

"Baby. I promised Gemma I'd help her in the office today. She will have both our heads, if we aren't there within the next 20 minutes." She smiles at him. "You know I would love to stay in bed with you all day. But we got stuff to take care of."

Chibs gets out of bed. "Alright fine." He cups her face and kisses her.

She wraps her hands around his neck, as he begins kissing her neck. She slightly moans. "Chibs. We really gotta go." She tries convincing him.

He lifts her up and sits her down, on the dresser. "Gemma can wait. I just want to have you, all to myself, little lass. I love you." He begins entering her wet spot. But are interrupted when his phone rings. "Shit!"

Bella laughs. "Club business, darling."

Chibs looks at her and pulls out. "Tonight you won't be getting away." He smirks at her, as he grabs his phone. "Hello." He speaks into the phone.

Bella gets off the dresser and begins to dress herself. She notices Chibs facial expression and immediately knows somethings wrong. Chibs hangs up the phone. "Pack a bag. We are going on lock down." He starts to get dressed.

"Why? What's going on?" Bella asks, as she starts packing her weekend bag.

"It's Darby and the NORDS." He takes Bella's hand in his and they walk out the house.

Outside of Chibs house are three of the nords and Darby. They all have their guns drawn and pointed at Chibs and Bella. Bella stands behind Chibs.

"What do you want?" Chibs snarls at Darby.

Darby smirks at him. "It's simple really. I just want that cute little thing behind you, and we'll go away."

"Go back in the house, Bella." Chibs orders her.

"No! I'm not leaving you alone!"

"Damn it, Bella! Go!" Chibs yells at her.

Bella runs into the house and locks the door. She grabs her phone and sends Happy a text message.

TXT MESSAGE TO HAPPY

**BELLA** 10:28 a.m

[Darby and the NORDS are here! Please hurry! Chibs is out there alone with them!]

She runs to the bedroom and grabs a knife and a gun. She hides under the bed. Moments later Darby and one of the nords run into the bedroom.

"Sweet stuff. Come out and play with us." Darby chuckles.

The other man gets close to the bed and Bella stabs the knife right through his foot. Causing him to be unable to move. She quickly comes out from the other side and shoots the man in the head. Darby runs up to her, and grabs her, and fights to get the gun away from her. One of the other man that were outside comes running in and helps Darby. They take the gun from her and they drag Bella out of the house. As they reach the outside Bella's notices Chibs unconscious on the ground in a pool of blood.

"Filip!" She screams in horror. "What did y'all do to him?!" She tries to get out of Darby's and the other man's grip. She quickly notices the fourth man bleeding out from his throat on the ground, just a foot away from Chibs. She is thrown into the back of a van and they speed off.

"I need to go find her!" Chibs snarls at Jax, as Tara stitches, the cut on back of his head.

"I need you to calm down. We are trying to tract down where, Darby could be." Jax paces back and forth.

"Don't tell me to calm down! Darby, has my old lady, and there's no telling what he can do to her! She must be afraid." Tears start to roll down his cheeks. "I didn't fight hard enough. It's my fault they took her."

"No. It's not your fault, Chibs. Darby is a sick awful person." Tara finishes stitching him up. "We'll get her back." She rubs his shoulder and smiles at him.

Juice, comes running into the main room. "I think I know where, Darby may be! There's this warehouse, just outside of charming. That he owns. That's all I could find on him."

Chibs gets up. "Let's go!" He runs out the clubhouse with the rest of SAMCRO following him.

"You were great, sweet stuff." Darby gets off of Bella, as he pulls his pants back up. "Shhhh. Don't cry, I'll give you some more in a little while." He smirks at her. "But first I must let my boys, have a turn."

Darby whistles, and five other man come into the room. "Y'all take it easy on her boys. I still want more of that sugar, later." Darby, tells them as he walks out the room.

"No. Please. Don't." Bella scoots to a corner. "Please! Stop!"

She yells out, as one of the man grabs and pulls her by her legs. "I'll stop when I'm done with you!" The man yells in her face and slaps her. "You feel good. Real good." He laughs at her.

They hear the rumble of motorcycles from a distance. "Shit! It's SAMCRO!" Then men shout.

"Y'all go handle them. I'm going to finish what I started." The man on Bella, snarls at the others.

Chibs, Jax Tig, Juice and Ratboy run into the front of the warehouse, and start shooting at the NORDS. Quinn, Happy, Bobby, and Fat Phil run to the back of the warehouse with their guns drawn out. They begin shooting at Darby and two of his men as they run out the warehouse. The two of Darby's men start to shoot back, as they cover Darby's back.

Happy runs into the room where Bella is at, and he sees the man on her. He runs up behind him as he pulls out his knife and stabs the man on his head.

Bella, sits up and begins to cry hysterically as she shakes. Happy carries her "I got you Bella. Your safe now." He starts to walk out the room. "I found her!" He yells out.

Half of SAMCRO runs to where Happy is with Bella. Chibs quickly takes her from Happy's arms. "Love." He begins to cry and drops down to his knees. "I'm so sorry." He wraps his hands around her, hugging her tight and rocking her.

Quinn and Bobby run through the woods chasing after Darby. Bobby aims for one of Darby's legs and shoots. Darby goes down and Quinn runs up to him and grabs him. He puts his gun up to Darby's head " I should kill you right now! You son of a bitch!" Quinn snarls at Darby.

"Quinn, no. We should drag him back to the warehouse. Let Chibs have him." Bobby puts his hand on Quinn's arm.

Quinn agrees, as he removes his gun from Darby's head. Bobby and Quinn each grab one of Darby's legs and begin dragging him.

"C'mon guys let's talk about this. Surely we can come to an agreement." Darby tries to negotiate with them.

They arrive at the warehouse as they see the rest of the boys, helping Bella into the van. Bella notices Quinn and Bobby dragging Darby. She quickly grabs Chibs knife and runs towards them. Chibs tries to stop her, but is unable to control her.

Bella straddles Darby. "You sick bastard! You're gonna wish, you never laid hands on me!" She takes the knife and slices Darby's throat from ear to ear.

Quinn grabs Bella and pulls her off.

She starts hitting him "Don't touch me!"

"Bella it's me, Quinn." He tries calming her.

Chibs runs up to her and wraps his hands around her.

Bella continues to fight "Don't touch me! Please, don't touch me!"

"Love it's me. I'm not gonna hurt you." Chibs whispers into her ear.

Bella relaxes and begins to cry. "I wanna go home."

Tara walks out of Bella's bedroom and into the living room where Chibs is waiting. "I had to give her sedative. Chibs, I think it would be best if we take her to the hospital." Tears fill Tara's eyes. "She was raped multiple times. She's going to need to get checked."

Chibs sits on the couch and buries his face in his hands."This is my fault." He begins to cry.

Kerrianne gets up and walks over to her dad. "No. Da, this isn't your..."

"Yes! Yes it is!" He booms out. Scaring both Kerrianne and Tara. "If I would've just stayed away from her! She wouldn't be going through all of this! I've puther through so much! I knew I should of just stayed away from her!" He gets up and walks out the apartment.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Bella walks into the clubhouse with Kerrianne and Trinity. She goes straight to the dorm rooms.

Jax eyes go wide as he sees Bella storm by him and heading towards the dorm rooms.

"Bella! Wait!"

She ignores him. She knocks on Chibs door and opens it. She sees Chibs getting dressed, and a crow eater in his bed.

"You piece of shit!" She runs towards the bed and grabs the crow eater by her hair and drags her out of the bed.

"Bella." Chibs tries getting her.

"Don't touch me! Asshole!" She continues to drag the crow eater, into the main room and out into the parking lot.

At this time all of SAMCRO and the old ladies are watching on.

"Should we try and stop her?" Juice says with a smile on his face.

"Hell no! No man is ever allowed to intervene in old lady business. It's the law." Tig says to Juice as he watches the cat fight unfold.

Bella straddles the crow eater and pulls out a gun and starts beating the crow eater with it. "I'll beat some respect into you! You fucking whore!" She stands up and looks down at the badly beat crow eater and spits on her. She kicks her on her ribs and walks away.

Chibs runs up to Bella "Love, what are you doing here?"

"Don't you 'love' me! And don't go putting your hands on me! After fucking that skank!" Bella's eyes fill with tears. "I haven't seen you in the past week! And this is what you do to me! How could you?! Was it because I was raped?! That's it isn't it?! Other men touched me so you don't want me anymore! I discuss you don't I?!"

"No. Bella, I would never think that of you." He tries cupping her face.

"Get your hands off of me!" She slaps his hand away from her.

"Love. I can't help but to feel like all that has happened to you is my fault. I should've just left you alone. If we would've never gotten together you wouldn't have gone through all of this."

"Are you breaking up with me? Cause of you are. Then that tells me that this is just some lame excuse to get away from because of the rape!" A lonely tear escapes Bella's eyes. "Filip have you stopped loving me? Because other men touched me?"

Chibs hugs her. "No love. I love you. I just don't want you to get hurt again, because of me."

"Filip, for if you haven't noticed. This life we live is full of danger. You can leave me, but that's not going to do anything. Cause this here is my family. I won't go anywhere. And I most definitely won't be letting you go." She caresses his face. "Baby. I love you. I want to be with you. That's all that I want. If you really don't want to hurt me. Than don't leave me. Cause that would just end me."

Chibs kisses her lips. "Forgive me, love. I was confused and I couldn't bare the thought of you being harmed because of me."

She wraps her arms around his neck. "None of what I've been through is your fault. I don't blame you. So stop blaming yourself." She steps away from him. "And I forgive you, Filip. But let me make this clear to you. If you cheat on me, again. With a crow eater or any other bitch. I'll kill you. I will slice your throat and bury you in your own backyard."

Chibs puts his hands up in surrender. "Aye. I hear ya loud and clear, little lass." He steps closer to her.

She steps back again. "I'm going home. You can sleep in your dorm tonight." She turns and heads to her car.

"Love." Chibs looks at her as she walks away.

She turns her head and looks back at him. "What? You ain't out the doghouse yet." She turns back around, gets into her car and as she starts it up she turns and looks at Chibs and blows him a kiss and drives away.

Chibs watches Bella as she drives off and is shocked. He turns to walk into the clubhouse and stops when he notices Kerrianne standing in front of him with her arms folded across her chest.

"I'm so disappointed in you, da. How could you do this to Bella. After all that's she's been through in the past few months. You go and fuck some nasty gash!"

"That's enough Kerrianne." Chibs tries stopping his daughter.

"And now you think you can just crawl back into bed with, Bella. Pffft! You have some serious issues, da. If I know Bella she's not going to let you off the hook easily. You are going to have to work hard to get back into her bed. And that's what you get. You should try starting now. Because there's going to be some long lonely cold nights ahead for you." She turns on her heel and walks into the clubhouse.

Chibs runs a hand down his face. "Shit!"

2 weeks later At Gemma's house.

Chibs walks into the kitchen where Gemma and Bella are washing and putting away the dishes. He walks up to Bella and wraps his arms around Bella's waist.

"I'm ready to go home."

Chibs turns Bella around and looks into her eyes. "Let's go home, love."

Bella wraps her arms around his neck. "You'll be dropping me off and you'll be heading back to the dorm."

Chibs rolls his eyes "Love..."

Bella gently pushes him away. "I'll be out in a minute."

Chibs sighs "Ok, love." He walks out the kitchen.

Gemma laughs. "You're doing good, Bella. Just another day or two." She turns to Bella and winks.

Bella smiles and hugs Gemma. "I learned from the best." She places a kiss onto Gemma's cheek. "Thanks for the lovely dinner. Good night."

"Good night sweetheart."

Nero walks Bella to the door. "Good night, mija."

"Good night pimp Nero."

Nero chuckles as he closes the door.

Chibs and Bella arrive at the apartment complex. She gets off of his bike and hands him back the spare helmet. "Good night Chibs."

Chibs gets off his bike and spins Bella around and wraps his arms around her waist, as kisses her roughly and hungrily. She resists for a while and finally gives in. He lifts her up and she wraps her legs around his waist.

"Filip, I can't." Bella moans out, as he kisses down her neck and trails down to her breast.

He walks up the stairs and pins her up against her door. "Stop trying to resist, what your body craves, lass."

He reaches down to her spot and pulls her panties to the side, and slips two fingers into her.

Bella moans his name. "Wait, wait. We're still outside."

He continues to push his fingers in and out her. "Where are your keys love?"

"In my purse." She moans.

He kisses her never stopping his arousal and begins to unbuckel his pants.

Suddenly an elderly couple walk up the steps and their eyes go wide, as they see the action in front of them.

"You two should outta be ashamed of yourselves!" The elder woman yells out.

Chibs turns to look at them. "Mind your own damn business lady."

"C'mon dear let's get in the house." The elder man takes his wife by the hand and head into their apartment.

"Baby, let's just go inside." Bella whispers and moans at the same time.

"I can't wait. I need you now lass." Chibs enters her and starts pumping in and out of her.

Bella grabs onto the back of his kutte, and screams his name. Chibs continues pumping until he feels her juices. He picks up his pace until he reaches his point and moans out her name. They kiss each other as they try to steady their breathing.

"I love you, baby." Bella caresses his cheek.

"I love you to, love." He kisses her lips and pulls out of her. He sets her back down and she unlocks the door and they walk into the apartment. For the rest of the night they make love. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

6 months later...

Bella walks into the clubhouse and sees, Gemma, Tara, Wendy, Kerrianne, and Trinity.

"Hi, girls!" She excitedly walks up to them.

"Well someone is a good mood." Gemma turns to Bella.

Bella giggles "Where's Chibs?"

"The guys are in church." Tara looks at Bella. "What's up with you?"

"I was hoping to talk to Chibs first. Oh, what the hell. I'm PREGNANT!"

The girls get up excitedly and congratulate Bella.

A very pregnant Kerrianne hugs Bella. "How far along are you?"

"Eleven weeks."

"I think we should have a triple baby shower." Trinity blurts out.

Everyone stops what they're doing and looks at her with a curious look.

"Why a triple baby shower?" Wendy asks, as she tilts her head.

Trinity giggles "I'm pregnant."

All the girls jump up and down in excitment. Bella walks over to Trinity And hugs her.

"How far along are you?"

"Sixteen weeks. Quinn and I wanted to wait till after our first trimester. To deliver the news, I was actually waiting for the guys to come out, so we could deliver the news together. But when you made your announcement, I just had to do it."

Bella smiles and wraps one arm around Trinity's shoulders and one arm around Kerrianne's shoulders. "Looks like it was ment to be this way. Three best friends having babies, at the same time." Bella looks at Kerrianne's swollen belly. "Well almost at the same time." They laugh.

"I'm so ready to push this little girl out. Just ten weeks to go."

The guys walk out the chapel and look at the girls.

"What's going on here?" Jax asks, as he walks over to Tara and takes his daughter from her arms. "Come to daddy, Gracelynn." He smiles and places a kiss on her rosy cheek.

"Well I made an announcement." Bella begins to say, as she walks over to Chibs and takes his hands in hers. "I'm...PREGNANT! But. There's more..." Everyone including Chibs look at Bella curiously. "I'm having TWINS!"

Everyone cheers and congratulate the couple.

Chibs embraces Bella into a tight hug. "I love you, love. You truly make me happy." He cups her face and gives her a passionate kiss.

Quinn and Trinity hold hands "We too, have an announcement to make." Quinn gets everyone's attention. Trinity smiles at them and places a hand on her belly. "I'm pregnant!"

Everyone begins to cheer. "This calls for a SAMCRO celebration!" Tig shouts out.

2 months later...

Bella and Chibs are in the ultrasound room waiting to hear the sex of the babies.

"Well , are you ready to know what you'll be having?" asks Bella.

Bella smiles and nods "Yes."

"Looks like baby A, is a boy and baby B, is also a boy. Congratulations."

Bella and Chibs turn to look at each other and laugh. "Boys." They say in union.

"I'm having two sons." Bella says in disbelief.

"My boys." Chibs places a hand on Bella's belly.

They arrive at TM, and Trinity runs up to Bella. "So what did they say?"

Bella smiles at Trinity. "Well Trinity looks like, you and Kerrianne are going to have to keep a close eye on your daughters. Because... I'm having two handsome BOYS!"

Trinity smiles wide and embraces Bella into a hug. "Congratulations, to the both of you!"

"Thanks. Let's go inside and tell everyone else." Bella excitedly walks hand in hand with Chibs and Trinity.

5 months later...

Bella and Chibs, sit together in the hospital bed. Each holding one of the twins. All of SAMCRO are in the room cooing, and snapping pictures of the beautiful new born baby boys.

Kerrianne smiles at her dad and Bella. "So what did you, decide to name my baby brothers?"

Bella smiles at her baby in her arms. "This little man here is, Noah Cash Telford."

"And this little lad, is Elijah King Telford." Chibs winks at Bella.

As all of SAMCRO are in awe, and passing the twins around. Bella takes Chibs hand in hers, and looks around at everyone in the hospital room. She smiles and looks at Chibs. "This is the happiest moment of my life. I love you Filip. We truly were, ment to be."

THE END

 ****Auther's Note*****

 **Well that's it you guys. I hope you enjoyed this story. Now just focusing on my new story 'Trapped In A Love Triangle' if you haven't had a chance to read it. Please do and don't forget to review.**

 **Till next time, take care.**


End file.
